It Started At Lunch
by DawnieDeuce2891
Summary: One incident at lunch startes a friendship between the four: Jo, Blair, Natalie, and Tootie and a new girl that will take their lives for a spin. MA Rating. A bit of femalexfemale stuff.
1. Poodles

_this is my first 'Facts of Life' fan fic so bare with me, this story is long  
it starts off as PG-13 but it ends up pretty Mature at times  
first chapter: please enjoy_

* * *

The afternoon lunch was never a pleasent one for those serving the stuck-up girls of Eastland and the poor girls who had to take it. No matter, it was just like another day to the four; they mearly ignored them. After about twenty or so people passed, there was a stop in traffic in which the four girls took a quick break from lunch duty. Feeling annoyed and agrivated, it wasn't long for all of them to take their apron's and throw them on the serving tables.

Feeling more annoyed then the others, Jo grumbled and said, "I am so sick of these little barbie doll girls coming through and crying 'bout how the food tastes bad! They're like those ugly looking poodles that rich people have and spoil; I wanna shove dog food up their noes."

"Louder, Jo, I don't think they heard you in Iraq," said Blair while whipping her forehead from sweat, "it's embarrasing to think I was once like that."

"Once?" said Jo.

"Please, guys, don't start arguing here!" Natalie pleaded with them before leaning back.

Tootie followed suit. "I can't wait until lunch is over."

"I can never wait, it's one of the worst parts of the day. Next to Math."

"I just want to get to English, I heard we're re-reading an old classic," said Jo anxiously to them, "so i can't wait to find out what."

Blair sighed and said, "It's going to be 'Romeo and Juliet' again."

"Ya know I still can't quite grasp that story." Natalie tossed a towel from on hand to another.

"Two star-crossed lovers are split because of families and they end up killing themselves to be with one another."

Natalie shook her head, "No, the fact that in the movie the guys wore those funny things by their privates."

"You would notice that," said Blair.

"How could you not notice, they have tassles hanging off the sides and they're bulky!" Natalie said to Blair, "Personally, the tassles kinda caught my eye!"

"Guys, hold on to your hats, more poodles!" said Jo who grabbed her apron and put it back on.

Following suit, the girls did and got ready to serve some more. There was a small group of people who talked quietly to themselves as they passed the line; not knowing that they could be heard. Grunting, Jo, Blair, Natalie, and Tootie shook food onto their trays with a hint of agrivation. After they passed, the four shared a brief glance at one another before continuing to serve to a group of 'poodles' as Jo called them. They gave Jo a fake smile before moving on to take the rest of their food. Natalie ran out of the food she was serving and went back in the kitchen for more.The girls just stood there and talked among themselves; completely ignoring the fact that Blair, Jo, and Tootie were there.

Another girls soon came up with a tray. She looked at Jo and gave her a smile that was much warmer then the previous one. With a smile in return, Jo placed some food nicely on the girls tray and then leaned against the serving line waiting for Natalie to come back with food. The girl tapped Jo on the shoulder and caused her to turn around with an annoying look.

Quickly, the girl started, "I'm not going to bug you about food or anything, I just wanted to ask if there was anything wrong?"

"Not much," said Jo to her, "except for the plastic express that pulled into the station before yourself."

"Your one to talk, Polniaczek; the sewer scum of New York!" said one of the girls in the group.

"Keep your mouth shut!" yelled Jo to her.

Sensing the anger, the girl turned her eyes on the one Jo just served. "You, Keira 'Andherdike!'-"

"It's 'Keira Anderson' you pale bimbo!" said the raven-haired girl with a smile.

"Good one," said the girl now flustered, "tell me, after you continue to hit on scumy here, do you plan on hitting on someone else with more beauty and better hygine?"

Keira laughed heartedly, "Ok; one, I'm being a concerened school-mate worried about another school-mate, aka Jo; two, the 'Andherdike' thing is so old, it doesn't even bother me anymore; three, the day i hit on you is the day satan comes up to me, says 'great job' and hands over the gates of hell. Oh and if I were to hit on anyone, I'd pick the person who has less beauty, then you claim you do; and a lack of hygine, which you claim you don't."

"Piss of you dike!"

"Alright guys, I'm back with the food," said Natalie who paused once she reached the serving line, "What's going on?"

The girl snarled and said, "Just serve us and we'll go. I'm tired of standing near a dilusional lesbian and a stuffy-"

"Watch it crater-bitch!" shouted Jo at her face.

With one last grunt, the girl and her friends gave one last glare before walking off to their table. Jo sighed hard to herself, trying to release some anger while Blair, Natalie and Tootie stood there shocked. Keira sighed and turned back to them with her head hung low. With a quick sigh to herself, Jo looked back up at Keira.

Jo gave a smile and said, "Thanks for trying to help."

"Oh no problem, I've been wanting a good reason to lash out at that girl for weeks now. Thanks again for the food."

Keira walked over to Tootie and Natalie and gave them a warming smile. Natalie smiled back and said, "It's always a pleasure so serve someone who helps out a friend of the lunch gang." Keira giggled before heading over to Blair, smiling, and taking her tray off to a table in the corner of the lunchroom. Natalie sighed and said, "I hope that's it otherwise we'll need to get Keira back here."

"Or sharpen your insult skills, Jo," Blair said.

"What do you mean 'sharpen your insult skills' Blair?" asked Jo abruptly, "My insult skills are fine!"

Blair sighed, "Not if you have 'her' helping you out of a mess."

"Why did you say 'her' like that?"

"You don't know her? She's like the schools loneliest girl; well besides me without a date on Saturday night." Blair flung her hair back with a smile. "But seriously, no one ever talks to here. They're afraid that she might jump them."

Tootie looked at her oddly. "Because she's tough, right?"

"No, because she's a lesbian." There was a silence before laughter rushed out of Tootie, Natalie, and Jo's mouths. "What's so funny?"

"Who care's if she's a lesbian, why are people afraid of her?"

Blair stood in a cocky stance and stared at Tootie, "Imagine sleeping one night and then waking up in the arms of a woman who's only goal is embarrasing you for insulting her earlier in the day?"

"Oh, Blair!" Jo shouted, "That was one night and you know we had too much to drink!"

"Shut up, I didn't mean you, you pervert!" Blair brushed her hair back as Jo looked at her own feet.

Tootie shrugged it off for Natalie to respond. "Blair, your over-reacting. I don't think Keira would really jump someone in the middle of the night."

"Whatever, just make sure your watching your back," said Blair turning her head, "especially you, Jo."

"Why me?" Jo began whipping the serving line.

Blair sighed. "Because I think she has her eye out for you, if you know what I mean?"

"No I don't know what you mean, but if you don't move your silicone ass we will be late for English, if you know what I mean?!"


	2. Outcast

Mrs. Gallagher waited and watched as students piled into the room from lunch with a smile. When Jo walked, she waved and headed up to the front to talk while Blair, Natalie, and Tootie took their usual seats. Once Jo was done, she sat at her desk and saw that the girl from lunch sat behind Blair and was watching her with a glare. Ignoring it, Jo looked back with meaning to look at Natalie, but was surprised to lock eyes with Keira who sat in front of Natalie. With a wave, Jo turned back to the front and listened to the bell ring before class started.

Mrs. Gallagher took out a book and stood before the class with a smile. "Class, today we will read, for some re-read, a classic book that is dramatic and inspiring and very romantic; Romeo and Juliet."

There was an a huge groaning throught the room at the title; many people looked disgusted. Jo looked rather exciteded even though she's read it before. Keira smiled happily and stared around the room at the girls who didn't want to read it.

"Ok class, calm down," said Mrs. Gallagher, "now who can tell me a little about this book?"

A girl in the back raised her hand and muffled out, "Two boring people fall in love and die at the end cause they can't have eachother."

"Well, that is a rundown version of it, but who can give us a very detailed description?"

Jo raised her hand and placed it down when Mrs. Gallagher called on her, "Its about two strangers who meet at a party. One look at each other and they knew instantly that they were in love and they wanted to be together; the only draw back was that they were from seperate families who were enemies of the each other. So they try to do anything they can to see each other without getting in trouble until eventually, it comes to where Juliet plots a fake suicide so that she can run away with Romeo. Romeo doesn't get the letter about the plan so he thinks she has really killed herself, then he kills himself. When Juliet wakes up, she sees that Romeo has died to be with her so she kills herself for real this time just to be with him."

"Yes, Jo, exactly it!" Mrs. Gallagher said with her voice filled with delight.

A hand raised in the air and Mrs. Gallagher nodded. Keira looked at her with a smile. "Some people would say this is the ultimate sacrifice of love, or that's what I've been told."

"Now well you are right, many people have said that, Keira, and in a way, it is! Not many people would kill themselves for someone they truely loved."

Keira's smile faded a bit. "I would... in a heartbeat."

"Yeah right!" shouted the annoying girl from the lunch room. "See, this story is about fate-love, not some date this guy, date the next!"

"I know that, I've read the book seven times, seen the play fifteen, watched the movie over twenty, and I've read thousands of reviews going back to when the play was first performed; I'm pretty sure I know what the story's about."

The girl shifted in her seat and brought an evil smile on her face. "Oh, there is one thing in it you will never understand; love between heterosexuals."

Keira glared at her as most of the class giggled. "What gives you the idea that I wouldn't understand that? It's no different for homosexuals or bisexuals then heterosexuals."

"Your one to talk, you've been dike since you were born!"

"Enough!" shouted Mrs. Gallagher. "No more."

Keira looked down at her notebook while the girl sat in her seat with a cocky grin. Jo turned around to look at that girl and gave her a deadly stare that connected with Blair's gaze back at her. Jo looked towards Natalie who seemed worried and unsure and her eyes wandered to Keira who looked up slightly and back down at the notebook. Realizing that Keira had been hurt, Jo turned around and kept her mouth shut.

"Now, I take it everyone in here has read the book?" There was a muffled 'yes' from everyone in the room in response. "Good, no we don't have to spend so much time focused on just reading it. I've decided on a project for the book that you can work on while we dig deeper into the book itself."

"This project is strictly creative and will be presented in class a month from now. What I would like you to do is to create your own way to present the book to those who have never read about it or have never heard about it before. You may make a film or draw a comic or create a story from the original; which ever way you think would best explain the story to an unknown. You will be placed in groups of... four and I expect a written report stating who did what in the group. Understand? Now, pick your groups."

There was a gigantic roar inside the classroom of desks being moved and people chatting with those in their groups. Mrs. Gallagher took out a list and was ready to write down the names in each group, waiting intentively for people to stop making noise, signalling that she can write down names. The class was anything, but silent.

The usual groups were together; the people who are used to being with friends and the people who like being around others who like to shop as much as they do. Meaning that Jo, Natalie, Tootie, and Blair were one group alone. The class was split until there were only two people who were not in a group; a young blonde girl who looked a bit like a snob and Keira who sat there drawing in her notebook mindlessly.

When Mrs. Gallagher looked around, she saw the two out of place. Walking towards the class, she said, "Who is not in a group of four?" The blonde girl and Keira raised their hands as everyone turned to them; Keira hardly noticed because here eyes were on her notebook. "Well then, which group wouldn't mind having five people in it?" No group raised their hands at all making Keira feel even less welcome then before. "Hanna, you can go in Sarah's group. Keira you can go in... Beth's group."

Not knowing who Beth was, Keira immediately looked at that annoying girl and her insides turned into a knot. That girl, or Beth, stood up and shouted, "I refuse to be in the same group as that thing!"

"Beth," Mrs. Gallagher said calmly, "Keira is not a thing, she is a person."

"She's a lesbian! What if she rapes me in my sleep?!"

Repulsed by the girl, Jo stood up and said, "Why would she?! Your not worth rapping!"

"Jo! Sit!" shouted Mrs. Gallagher, not to Jo, but to what seemed the ceiling. "Beth, enough arguing with Keira! She is no different then you or I! Wheither or not she's a lesbian I am not aware, but you do not go on judging people for what or who they are interested it; that is called being vein!"

"I don't mean to be vein!"

"You speak of her as if she were some kind of dog!" shouted Jo now standing once again. "Mrs. Gallagher, let Keira come in our group so she doesn't have to be exposed to such trash!"

Beth's mouth dropped. "Who's the one that crawled out of the scummy area of the Bronx?!"

"I don't know what you think," said Natalie, "But, I believe your mother made a mistake when she had you!"

Jo backed her up with that, "She should have shoved you back in or tied her legs together!"

"Enough! Everyone sit down!" Mrs. Gallagher shouted to the entire room. Everyone who was standing sat down again and kept their eyes away from her. "Now, Beth I will not tolerate remarks against peoples sexual orientation just like I won't tolerate racism or sexism in this room. But for you, Jo, Keira, and Natalie; no more arugments in this room unless I create a debate on a subject we are discussing. Understand?" The four girls nodded slowly. "Good. Now I agree with Jo, Keira will go with her group. I can control remarks made in this room, but outside of it I won't take chances. Keira, get with your group."

Feeling extremely embarrased by the event, Keira hesitated gathering her stuff to move a few deskes upwards near her groups. Once she sat, she avoided eye contact with them for a small amount of time until they were told to discuss some ideas on their project.

"I like the idea of drawing," said Natalie eagarly with a smile, "It's simple enough and all we really have to do is explain what is going on."

"I'd like to act it out, Nat, I think it'd be fun!" Tootie said with a smile.

Blair's eyes glazed over before she shared her idea. "How about a bit of a fashon show; us wearing clothes like they did in those times."

"Blair, I am not going to dress up in those silly tights with those tassles hanging off the side of something that protects what I don't have!" shouted Jo.

"Then what do you think."

Pausing for a moment, Jo said, "Well, I do like the idea of a video, but animated. We'd have to work really hard though, but it'd be fun."

"What do you think, Keira?" asked Natalie with a smile.

Keira looked at her intentively before answering. "Well, I heard of someone once making the whole story into a musical type thing with Romeo's family as rappers and Juliet's as pop stars."

"Nah," said Jo, "I can't sing."

Blair snorted, "And we don't want you too."

"How about, we make the entire story of Romeo and Juliet into a child's book; like one with pop-up pictures with an actually story written in it," suggested Keira blankly to them and in return getting a blank stare. "Like, when a kid opens it, not only can he read about the story, but he has the pop up pictures to help him understand it better. Maybe not even pop-up pictures, just cartoon type pictures." As they thought about this, the bell rang at the end of class.

Almost everyone had left except for Keira, Mrs. Gallagher, and Jo who were busy putting their things back in their bags. Mrs. Gallagher came up to Keira and talked to her in a small whisper. "I'm so sorry for Beth, Keira. You don't know how sorry I am."

"It's alright," said Keira to her, putting on a fake smile, "I'm fine. No harm done."

Mrs. Gallagher gave her a smile before turning back to her desk. Keira placed a book and her notebook inside her bag before hoisting it up onto her shoulder. With her head down, Keira made for the door when she was stopped by Jo who pulled her out into the hallway and near a wall.

Jo looked at her and said, "Sorry about insulting her for ya. I mean, ya probably wanted to do it yourself so, I'm sorry if I was out of line."

"No, you were in line. Thank you," Keira said heartedly to Jo. "No one would do that for me so normally I just ignore it and go on."

"Yeah, well you've got a friend now who will see you won't be insulted again." Jo hit her playfully on the shoulder before heading off to her next class.


	3. The New Idea

"Mrs. Garret!" screeched Tootie from the lunch room, "Mrs. Garret, are we done yet?"

Out from the kitchen, Mrs. Garret comes out holding a tray of lemonade. "Did you finish sweeping? Whipping the tables? Washing the dishes?"

"No. No. Yes."

"Well there are still two more 'no's' in that so get moving, Tootie," said Mrs. Garret with a smile as she set down the tray. "When you'd like, these are for you girls. Where is Blair and Jo?"

Natalie and Tootie ran over to the lemonade and drank it down fast, leaving only half the glass. Stopping to take a breath, Natalie turned to Mrs. Garret and said, "I dunno, they're probably arguing somewhere."

Drinking their drinks again, they hear a long screech before they see Blair running from the kitchen all the way behind Tootie and squeezing her tightly. Natalie, Tootie, and Mrs. Garret just stare at her oddly until they see Jo come into the room carrying her books in one hand and a little snake in the other. Natalie joined Blair behind Tootie and screeched along with Blair.

"Get that thing away from me!" Blair shouted at Jo.

Jo laughed. "It's just a baby boa constrictor, get a grip!"

"Snakes grow up Jo, especially boa's! And they squeeze the life out of you slowly until you can't breathe and you fall over and die!"

Jo stared at her oddly. "Sounds like you everyday of my life."

"Ha, ha, now get it out of here!"

"Alright, I'll take it outside in a minute," said Jo as she layed her books down on a table and held the snake in her hands. "I wanna look at it first."

Natalie came out from behind Tootie and resumed her place at whipping tables down while Blair still stood there shaking lightly as she looked at that snake. Mrs. Garret gulped and made her way over to the serving line slowly, keeping her eyes on Jo. Tootie found her legs and began to sweep up again.

Mrs. Garret gulped and said, "Jo, there's some lemonade there for you and Blair."

"Aw, thanks Mrs. G!" Jo grabbed a glass and drank some before placing it back on the table and began petting the snake.

"Give some to the snake, maybe it will liquify his brain so he won't strangle us."

Jo shrugged. "Na, it won't work. You've been drinking it all ya life and ya still half a peanut sized brain."

"At least I have a brain!" snarled Blair.

"Oh, nice comeback!" Jo chuckled, "Almost as good as when you told me to turn blue!"

"Guys, will you let it go!" Natalie shouted over them. "God, it's like watching a soap opera!"

Tootie laughed and said, "Yeah. 'Days at Eastland: Girls of the Lunchroom.'" Mrs. Garret laughed before going back into the kitchen.

Resisting to laugh, Jo continued to pet the snake when she looked up to see Keira come into the room. With a smile, Keira waved to all of them and came up directly to Jo. A quick exchange of smiles before Keira layed her books down and turned to all of them.

"I've been thinking and I came up with an idea for a project," Keira said shyly, "How about, we make an exact wooden-model replica of the different settings mentioned in the story. I mean, I know how to make wood carvings, I've done castles and towers before. Blair, you could get pictures and help the rest of us paint it with small shadows and what not. And Jo, we could still make it animated, or sort of. Make mini sculptures of people, like dolls or something. We could act it out using them and Natalie could write a great catching story clencher to get everyone into it. What do you think?"

There was a long pause before Tootie came closer. "I think it's a great idea, but it will take a lot of time."

"No it won't, I could carve those settings in a week leaving an extra three weeks to paint the thing, write out a report, and carve the little people. We don't even half to act it out, as long as we did something creative for it right?"

Jo stood up and looked at her. "Are you sure we can do this?"

Keira nodded to her. "Positive! How hard could it be to paint buildings?"

"Well, with Blair beign the one telling us what each thing looks like, we might be here for years."

"Well," said Blair tossing her hair back, "at least I know grass should be painted the color green unlike you who would color a castle metalic just cause it reminds you of your bike!"

"Watch it Blonde, your asking for it!" Jo shouted back to her.

Tootie and Natalie looked at each other before shouting, "Enough you guys!"

Once it was silent, Natalie came up to Keira and patted her on her back. "I'm game for it, sounds great."

"Thanks," said Keira with a bright smile, "I figured that once I'm done, there should be five major settings so that we each could have one to paint. Blair, I think you should have the one where Romeo first sees Juliet at that party. Jo, I was thinking more of where both had died if that's ok with you. Natalie, you could do the one where Romeo is having the sword fight with... that one guy, I forgot his name. Tootie can have the one with the famous balcony scene. And I could do the church where Romeo and Juliet get married."

Everyone looked at eachother before looking back at Keira and saying, "Sure." They returned to what they were doing as Mrs. Garret came out from the lunch room area and up to Keira.

Shaking her hand, Mrs. Garret said, "Hello, I'm Mrs. Garret."

"Keira Anderson," said Keira shyly. "I'm helping them with their English assignment."

"Oh, good! Well, watch out for Blair and Jo; they seem to be aruging a lot more these days."

Mrs. Garret walked out and Keira sat next to Jo and leaned over. "You have a pet snake?"

"Na, not a pet," Jo said, "I found him in our room so I picked him up."

"Can I see, I love snakes!" Jo handed the snake over to Keira who stared at it intentively.

Jo folded her arms and leaned back in the chair. "So, is that Beth giving you any trouble?"

"Let's see... She shoved ice cubes down my shirt, threw dirt in my face and pushed me down a small flight of stairs about an hour ago."

The four girls stared at Keira before Blair came up and said, "Didn't you tell any of the teachers?"

"The only teacher there was the science teacher," Keira said looking at the snake, "and I've already told him about Beth so he doesn't want to hear any more complaints about her. Thinks I'm making it all up."

"Are ya hurt?" asked Jo softly.

Keira nodded a bit. "On my side, but it's nothing. Probably a bruise, it will heal."

"Maybe not, maybe you broke a rib!" shouted Natalie to her.

Tootie dropped the broom and came up next to Keira. "Or you hit an organ and it could be fatal!"

Jo looked up at them with a glare. "Calm down you medical show freaks! It's probably just a bruise like she said."

"Oh, I don't care really," Keira said laughing, "Stuff like that's been happening to me since I was in first grade, I'm used to it."

Keira handed the snake back to Jo before she picked up her books. Squeezing past Tootie and Blair, Keira turned to wave back at them with a smile before heading out back where she came in. The four girls were silent for a moment before Jo stood up and grabbed her books. The girls went back to cleaning. Before Jo left, she turned back to the others and waited for them to look at her.

With a sigh, Jo said, "Ya know, it's amazing how cruel people could be. I don't know about you, but I don't feel any regret 'bout letting Keira work with us."

"How could you?" asked Natalie, "I mean, after what we've seen today, who would say no to her?"

Jo looked down before back at Natalie, "Only Beth." With that, Jo walked out of the room.


	4. Talking Over Sanding

Jo woke up at two in the morning to the low sound of scrapping. She sat up in the dark and looked around her room gazing at her friends individually. It was clear that none of them were snoring so Jo assumed that it was coming from outside the room. Quietly, Jo stood and walked over to the door, opened it slowly, and stepped out into the hall. She stood there for a few seconds until she heard that noise once again. It wasn't coming from Mrs. Garret's room so Jo decided to head down stairs.

Her eyes stung as they met the bright light of the kitchen as Jo walked down the steps partway to see Keira sitting in front of a large wooden castle, sanding away at it. Shaking her head wildly, Jo walked down into the kitchen and near Keira. Keira jumped in surprise as she looked over to her right to see Jo. She stopped sanding and stared at her for a moment.

Breaking the stare, Jo shook her head and asked, "What are ya doing?"

"Making the wooden sculptures for our project," said Keira quietly as she turned back to sanding. "I said I'd have them done in a week, well, I will. This is the one for the balcony scene."

"You should be in bed, asleep like any other normal girl at two in the morning."

Keira smiled at Jo and asked, "Do you come from the Bronx?"

"Wha?" Jo looked taken back by this, but responded in confusion, "Yeah, why?"

"You have an accent that reminds me of it, I love that accent." Keira scrapped away a slight piece of thin wood sticking out of the ground, "I wish I had it. I don't have any."

Jo stared at her strangely before taking a seat and deciding to talk for a bit. "Ya know, your real different."

"I've been told that. How do you mean?"

"Well," Jo started before grabbing a piece of sand paper and sanding down on some gravel for the model, "Ya don't let things bother ya too much. Like yesterday in English after that Beth girl was yelling about ya and ya remaind silent; you looked real upset, but ya don't say anything about it. I mean, ya probably wanna confide in your friends, right?"

Keira laughed a bit. "Good idea, but I don't have any friends other than you. And I think I'm working on Natalie, Tootie, and Blair. But, Jo, you stated you're my friends so you're the only one I can talk to about stuff like that." Jo stared at her amazed until Keira's eyes met hers; then Jo continued sanding. "Your right though, I don't let stuff bother me too much. Why bore people?"

Slowing down the sanding, Jo couldn't think of anything else to say to Keira on the subject of friends, so Jo decided on a complement. "This one model is really good. Who's is it?"

"Tooties acturally," said Keira, "I figure that when she looked at me when I said 'Tootie will do the balcony set' that she might want to start on it right away. Then I'll do Blair's, probably yours, then Natalies, and then mine."

"So you've done this before huh?"

"Yeah, my dad is a wood-worker, carpenter; any basic construction. I've been woody since I was born." Keira rolled up some sand paper and stuck it in some of the windows to sand around it. "All have to do is dull the edges a bit so that no one gets cut painting it."

Jo smiled and looked down. "I don't have a very artistic talent. I work on cars and motorcycles. To me, that's heaven."

Keira smiled at her. "I've always wanted a motorcycle, but I can barely ride a bike."

"My bike is great, I love it!" Jo switched to a tower to sand instead of the ground which began to have a great slope. "So, ya good at anything else?"

"I like to draw and I like to sing. Oh, and I like to write stories."

"Story writer, huh? What kind of stories do yo write?"

Keira tossed the sand paper down and picked up a knife. "Well, comedy's hard to do because what will make some people laugh will bore others. Action is ok, but really hard to write about to get a good visual. Fantasy isn't my thing, I'm not that creative. I'm really good and general, friendship, and romance tales."

Jo looked at her for a moment. "Don't tell anyone this, but I like reading a lot of that mush stuff. I find it funny."

"Then you should read my stories, they're reall mushy."

Jo's stomach dropped and she felt a bit of dread in a question she was about to ask. Looking away, Jo did her best to reword it in her mind, but the expression on her face gave it away to Keira.

Keira smiled. "It's not all about two girls falling in love, Jo. I do two girls, two guys, a guy and a girl, sometimes two girls and a guy, or a guy and two girls. Even three people of the same sex getting it on. A variaty is what I'm into."

"I feel bad for even letting ya think that."

"Oh, don't, it's just a common misconception is all." Keira picked away at the model with her knife and stopped just as fast. "Like, people always assume that because I'm lesbian I automatically check out girls at the school because there are no guys to hang with. I like hanging with guys just as much as girls and if I happen to check out some girls going by, it's not noticable. Tell that to people like Beth, she'll deny it with everything in her head."

Jo smiled. "So, ya have eyes for anyone here?"

Keira smiled at that response. "Well, there are a lot of good looking girls here. Sometimes I find myself flustered. No one I'd really think of as more then an simple person though."

"Ah, I see. But you have an advantage being a lesbian in an all girls school," Jo said with enthusiasm, "I mean, no guys around and the only time we do see me is if they're delivering something or related to someone. It stinks ya know!"

Jo sighed and continued sanding feeling Keira's stare on her. It was a moment before the silence was broken by Keira. "Ah, don't worry, Jo. What guy wouldn't want to come here just to see you?" Jo looked at her and she felt a deep admiration for her at that moment. "Now, how does this look? Good for Tootie?"

"Good enough for Tootie." Jo laughed as she helped Keira pace it over on the floor by the cupboards. "I'll tell Tootie when she wakes up."

"Thanks, Jo!" Keira smiled.

They stood up and looked at each other for a moment before Jo shifted and said, "Ya, I'm getting kinda tired. I think I'll sleep some more."

"Me too, I'm whipped!" Keira walked towards the kitchen door, but turned and stopped Jo from walking up any more. "Jo... when you asked if I had eyes for anyone, did you mean someone specific or just anyone?"

Jo looked bewildered, but answered calmly. "No one specific." Keira nodded and went to walk out when Jo continued. "Well, ya know, maybe one person. What do you think of... Blair?"

"What do I think of Blair? I didn't think I wanna think about Blair!" Jo laughed slightly with Keira. "Well, Blair is... very unique and I guess she's kinda pretty."

"Oh, ok. I won't tell her." Jo said smoothly.

"Do you wanna know what I think of Natalie and Tootie?" Jo nodded and Keira sighed. "Natalie is very warm and caring so she would be great to have as a very close friend. And Tootie is just so darn cute I could eat her up! She's great."

Jo scratched her head. "Try living with them, yer ideas will twist."

"Probably," Keira said with a giggle, "let's see that leaves... you." Jo stared at her with eagerness and a bit of fear at her words. "Jo, you are pretty, smart, honest, open, kind, warm, loving, innocent, and very adorable."

"Ya just met me yesterday and you've concluded that?"

Keira nodded. "I've been here since start of this year; every so often I watch you briefly. Besides that's the best I can do cause if I told you what I really think of you, you'd brush me off because you'd feel uncomfortable around me."

Jo stepped back down the steps to face her. "Hit me with ya best shot."

"Alright," said Keira. Her head dropped for a moment and when she looked back up at Jo, she was blushing slightly. "I think your very attractive and very...hot. I think any guy would be lucky to be with you."

Jo's feet were planted to the floor and her mouth dry. As much as she tried to say something to Keira, she just couldn't. After moments of uncomfortable silence, Keira smiled and waved goodnight to Jo before sneaking out of the kitchen. Jo's mouth suddenly felt most and her head shaken. She smiled at nothing then turned the light switch off.

Before executing the kitchen, Jo shrugged and said, "At least someone thinks I'm more attractive then Ms. Barbie Warner."


	5. Painting The Sets

**Sorry for an spelling/grammer errors in this or in previous chapters, I appologize.**

* * *

Later in the week, Keira presented four large wood models of the sets from Romeo & Juliet to Jo, Natalie, Tootie, and Blair and gave them brushes and paint to start working. Not that they did right away. Jo and Keira were the only two to even begin painting on theirs by the end of the weekend, leaving only one specific area on theirs to be painted. Graciously enough though, Blair, Natalie, and Tootie agreed that Sunday night they'd work on theirs together with Jo and Keira. Mrs. Garret wasn't to pleased with the idea, but she told herself 'at least it's school oriented.'

Placing three of the round lunch tablest together, the five of them started painting. Not five minutes in and Natalie sighed in boredum before spinning her paint brush in her hands. Jo and Blair ignored her, but Tootie and Keira began doing the same thing amusing only Natalie.

Once they started painting again, Jo struck the first words for a conversation. She pointed into her model at a dark, patchy area round the people. "Hey, Keira, what's this area for?"

"The area for you to make spiderwebs," said Keira lightly. "I imagine that most of the people that were put down there had to have had spiders crawling on them while they're dead."

"I don't know how to make spiderwebs!"

Blair looked up at her. "Just draw every single strand of your hair. Odds are, you'll end up with knots to make the perfect spider web in no time."

Jo grunted. "Remind me to put a spider in her bed next time instead of a snake."

"Oh, wow, this balcony is beautiful!" Tootie said with a bright smile.

"Nice painting, Tootie," Natalie said patting her on the shoulder, "Now help me with mine."

Tootie scooted over to Natalie's and looked at it. "Nat, what are you doing? The ground where Tybalt and Romeo fight isn't supposed to be yellow!"

Natalie looked at her oddly. "I know that, I was using it as a base color before I put gray on top and then a little brown!"

"Base color?" asked Tootie curiously.

"Yes, base color; the first color put on is the base color, Tootie!" Natalie said shaking her head. "Did you ever take shop?"

Jo shook her head. "That doesn't help, in shop they tell you that the base color is the body color or base coat."

"Listen to Jo, Tootie! The all American Mechanic and Body Shop Insperation!"

"I'm done," said Keira with a sigh. "I hate painting stain-glass windows."

"Rather that then spiderwebs," said Jo quietly as she glanced into hers.

Keira laughed a bit. "Here, let me help you." She grabbed the brush from Jo's hand, dipped it lightly in the paint, and began making big hexagons to smaller ones then tracing lined through them. "Here, a spiderweb."

"Keira, could you help me with the people in mine?" asked Blair nicely, "See, I know most of them should be a yellow and red color, but which too should be blue?"

"Romeo and Benvolio, the two right there," Keira said pointing to two men.

Tootie put down her brush and sighed happily. "I love Romeo and Juliet, it's so romantic. _'Romeo, Romeo, wherefore art thou Romeo. Deny thy father and refuse thy name. Or, if thou wilt not, be but sworn my love, and I'll not longer be a capulet.'_

Keira laughed and contiued on with Tootie. ''_Shall I hear more, or shall I speak at this?_"

_"'Tis but thy name that is my enemy; Thou art thyself, though not a Montague. What's Montague? it is nor hand, nor foot, Nor arm, nor face, nor any other part belonging to a man. O, be some other name! What's in a name? that which we call a rose by any other name would smell as sweet; So Romeo would, were he not Romeo call'd, retain that dear perfection which he owes without that title. Romeo, doff thy name, and for that name which is no part of thee take all myself."_

_"I take thee at thy word: call me but love, and I'll be new baptized; henceforth I never will be Romeo."_

_"What man art thou that thus bescreen'd in night so stumblest on my councel?"_

_"By a name; I know not how to tell the who I am: My name, dear saint, is hateful to myself, because it is an enemy to thee; Had I it written, I would tear the word."_

"Are ya two done? My brain hurts from you yappin'!" said Natalie.

"Sorry, Nat." Tootie sat down and began painting again.

Keira too sat down, but stared at her painting for moments just thinking. "Do you think these things will be good enough for class?"

Blair giggled slightly before painting once again. "Keira, these are better then class alone."

"Yeah, look how much work ya put into them try to get them all shaped like in the story," said Jo with a light pat on Keira's arm. "They're great, kid."

"And just think, with the way we're going, we'll have enough time to finish that report for class and we'll probably still have a full week of no project!" shouted Natalie with excitement. "Unfortunately for my little Tybalt, he won't make it that long."

Jo laughed. "I got his place all ready for him for when he croaks!"

"You know, I don't really get the begining of the play," said Blair puzzled.

Keira looked at her. "You mean this: _Two housholds, both alike in dignity, in fair Verona, where we lay our scene, from ancient-_"

"Not that, after that with that Greg guy."

"Oh," said Keira before shifting in her seat and speaking again. "_Gregory, o' my word, we'll not carry coals."_

Jo jumped in to take the place of Gregory. _"No, for then we shall be colliers."_

_"I mean, an we be in choler, we'll draw."_

_"Ay, why you live, draw your neck out o' the collar."_

Blair shook her head. "A little after that."

Keira and Jo nodded. Tootie jumped in. _"Do you bite your thumb at us, sir?"_

Keira added on. _"I do bite my thumb, sir."_

_"Do you bite your tumb at us, sir?"_

_"Is the law of our side, I say ay?"_

_"No."_ Jo said in a low voice.

_"No, sir, I do not bite my thumb at you, sir, but I bite my thumb sir."_

"We get it your bitting thumbs, now no more quotes from the story, please!" shouted Natalie at them. "I'm nearly done here."

Blair nodded. "I'm almost done too."

Tootie whipped her head slowly. "I'm close enough to being done."

"Well," said Jo with a grin, "I finished my spiderwebs and now me and Keira are gonna go to the library. See ya guys!"

Jo grabbed her books and headed out followed by Keira. Blair, Tootie, and Natalie decided to finish their models now instead of waiting to do it later. All in hopes of spending more time with Jo and their new friend Keira.


	6. Understanding Keira

**Sorry for any grammer/spelling mistakes  
This chapter is really long so if you like long chapters, enjoy! **

* * *

The weeks were going by and now there was only one week left before the four girls were going to turn in their project. Luckly, with some pushing from Jo, all of them were finished with a week and a half to spare. Jo took the rest of week three to tune her bike and play basketball against Keira. Keira has hidden the wooden models safely inside the now empty kitchen cupboards and spent the rest of the week with Jo and in the library. Blair found herself a new boyfriend who loves to spend money on her, but remains to be unseen by the other girls. Natalie started a new report for the school news paper about the lunch that included an interview with Mrs. Garret. Tootie hung out with her friends and spent most of her time at a drama club that was formed by a girl named Terry.

Once the final week started, the girls were ready to just hang out for the week instead of doing some regular activity. On Monday, after school, Keira heads into the lunch room to find Jo, Blair, Natalie, and Tootie working to clean it up. Like usual, Keira headed over to the same table, dropped her stuff off and helped them out by sweeping the floor with Jo. Mrs. Garret was pleased to have extra help and Keira was glad to do it.

Once they were all finished, Natalie put all the stuff away and then came out to sit with the other four around their usual table. Sighs were exchanged before Blair flipped her hair back and rested her head in her hands. Tootie and Natalie had their arms folded while watching the amusing Jo yawn and grunt into her arms. Keira layed her head back and smiled.

Breaking the silence, Blair 'breathed' to make everyone jump back to reality. "It's only Monday..."

"Good job, Blair, now tell me what is two plus two?" asked Natalie as she rolled her eyes.

"No, I mean, I know Monday is supposed to be a drag, but today it feels even more of a drag then usual."

Jo sat up in her chair. "Your right. We should do something!"

"Like what?" asked Tootie with a bit of an attitude. "Rearrange the chairs to make an ultimate tower? Scare the girls walking down the hallway by jumping out and screaming in their face?"

Blair sat upright and put on her famous smile. "I just had another one of my brillant ideas!"

Keira shifted and sighed. "I think I should be scared."

"Why don't we go out to eat. The five of us!"

Jo looked at her amused. "Good idea, but nothing that fancy, huh? I want to walk in and know that someone is waiting to seat us."

"God forbid I should make you stand up for a full 30 seconds, what was I thinking?" Blair rolled her eyes devilishly.

"But where are we gonna go?" asked Tootie calmly, "We've been to every resturant in Peekskill."

Natalie nodded. "Even the North and South side. Believe me, there isn't a resturant where we haven't chowed down in yet."

"I know a place," said Keira, "that is, if you don't mind oriental food."

"Are you kidding, I love that stuff. Tootie, tell her how I love that stuff."

Tootie looked at Keira. "She loves that stuff."

"Thank you!"

Keira giggled. "It's got more then just oriental food, but that's the main theme. Everyone there speaks many different languages, English is obviously most common, and the food is delicious. They've got some of Paris's famous dishes to good old American hot dogs, all the way down under where they serve tons of Austrailian dinners to some of the most tropical meals to come out of the Caribbean."

"Cool! Let's go!" Jo shouted before heading off for the room. She stopped and turned back to the four still sitting there. "What? I'm hungry, Keira made my mouth water!"

Ten minutes later, Mrs. Garret was driving the five girls in the back of the van. She was absorbed into listening to the radio so the girls paid her no mind. Jo sat next to Keira near the right-side wall and Blair, Tootie and Natalie across from them; where the seats used to be before they needed fixing. Blair was straightening her clothes every five seconds before Jo had to say something.

"Will ya stop fixing yourself, your making me nervous!"

Blair pulled her dress downwards more. "I just don't want to look like dirt once we go to this international resturant. And I don't want anyone seeing up my dress."

Jo sighed. "Why would anyone look?"

"Kyle would, well, if I let him," said Blair with a dazed look. "I should have invited him, he'd come with us."

"Why spoil this with a creap like him?"

Blair glared at Jo. "He's not a creap! He's a gentlemen."

"Then why hasn't he shown his face to us yet?" asked Jo curiously. Blair hushed up and Jo left it at that. She turned to Keira and smiled a bit. "So, ya been to this place before, huh?"

Keira nodded lightly. "Mostly by myself, once or twice with my parents. If there's anything I learned, it's that if you order a dish from a place with an entirely different language there, you have to ask the waiter or waitress how to respect the dish before you eat it. Like, if you order a Mexican dish, you would probably say; ¡Apetito de Bon! before you eat it. Or, if you have a Japanese dish, which I usually get, you'd say; Itadakimatsu. In French, probably; Appétit de Bon! But I'm not sure."

"So, you eat a lot of Japanese food?" asked Natalie with a smile. "I just settle with burgers sometimes."

"Yeah, I love Japanese food. Mostly Ramen cause it's easier to find then some," said Keira happily. "Plus, I love saying 'Itadakimatsu' before I eat anything! Sounds so cool to me."

Blair looked at her taken back. "You speak Japanese?"

Keira shrugged. "Not really. A few things, that's it. I wish I did, I love speaking the very little I know."

"What does 'love' sound like in Japanese," asked Tootie leaning forward.

"It's either 'ai' I think."

"How about 'I love you' then?"

"Probably, 'Aishiteru' I guess." Keira said slowly to them. "Then 'Good and Evil' is 'Zenaku' and Shadow is 'Kage.' Lover is 'Aijin' in Kanji."

Tootie and Natalie looked utterly amused by this. Blair smiled and said to Keira, "You know, your not half bad."

"Uh," said Keira blankly, "Thanks. Your real great yourselves."

Mrs. Garret stopped the van and yelled for everyone to get out. Once they did, they stood in front of a large red building that had three floors on it and was as big as a football field cut in half. Everyone's mouths dropped, except for Keira. She lead them in through the door and waited until a tall, slightly bald man came up to them and asked where would they like to sit. Keira turned and looked at them, then decided to go for the 'International' section of the resturant. The girls followed the man and he sat them down at a booth in the center of the first floor.

Sitting down, Blair gawked at everything in the room. "This place is so... nice. I can't believe it."

"Where exactly are we sitting, Keira?" asked Jo lightly.

Keira smiled. "I didn't know exactly what you guys were in the mood for, so I chose the 'International' section where they serve any kind of food."

"What do you mean 'any kind' I thought they already did?" asked Tootie.

"Well, if your in the mood for Japanese, you tell the waiter you'd like a seat in the Japanese area and he leads you upstairs and to the left. If your in the mood for French, that would be the first floor over to the left of the front door. Russia is the third floor in the center. American is on our right. And so on, you get it."

Natalie's mouth hung open. "I love it here! Maybe I'll move here."

"After me, Natalie!" said Mrs. Garret. "I might end up working here!"

"You'd take us with ya, right Mrs. G?" asked Jo giggling.

"Why wouldn't I? Besides, if I didn't, you'd end up here anyway."

The waiter came over and everyone ordered their food. It was another ten minutes before their food acturally started coming out from the kitchen. Everything was great and Keira taught them the how to say 'Itadakimatsu' before they ate their food. The evening was nice and peacful.

On the way home, Mrs. Garret drove in silence as Tootie and Natalie slept sholder to sholder and Blair falling asleep leaning on a seat. Jo and Keira sat up talking as they listened to the van rumble on down the road.

"So ya come from the big city, huh? New York, New York." Jo smiled and laughed a bit. "That's great."

Keira shrugged. "Not really, I got mugged a lot. But it was fun."

"Did ya meet any cool guys?" asked Jo, but blushed a bit in embarrasment. "I mean girls."

"Yeah, this one girl named Emma," Keira said staring at the van's ceiling, "and we became pretty good friends... or that's what I thought. God she was pretty. Long blonde hair, as tall as me, pretty blue eyes, perfect figure, and a smile that could melt anyones heart. We were friends for two years and I didn't know how much I cared about her until halfway through the first."

Jo's expression changed to a very compassionate one. "That fast? She must have been special to you."

"She was to me, but I wasn't to her."

"What do you mean?" asked Jo surprisingly. "The way ya talk, sounds like ya had something going with her."

Keira shook her head and stared down at her hands. "I knew before Christmas break that I was in love with her. I cared for nobody like I did her; I bought her gifts for every holiday during the years. Not that it mattered."

"Tell me about you and her."

"We met in Freshmen year, I was going to a very small campus." Keira sighed and continued, eyes still on her hands. "I met her and we became friends quick. A week before Christmas, I start looking around at all the other couples and I realize that I want that. I looked at Emma one time and my heart beat faster and I couldn't breathe. I felt something for her. The rest of the year, I would buy her presents for her birthday and Christmas, even Presidents day. If I couldn't afford a present, I'd draw one for her. There was no use to begin with, she wasn't a lesbian, but I had it set in my mind that she would turn someday and we could fall in love, like in the movies."

Jo nodded and said, "I know what you mean."

"Anyway, that summer, she told me that she was bisexual," said Keira now looking at Jo. She gave a small smile that was met wil a single tear that ran down her cheeks. "I was so happy when she told me, my heart did a back flip. I told her I was lesbian at that time and she said 'oh, cool.' I was so ready to grab her and kiss her, but then she told me something else. This girl named Amanda was her girlfriend."

"Oh," said Jo with shock and compassion, "I'm sorry."

"It's fine. Anyway, I spent the next year falling even more in love with her and we grew very distant. I don't think we consider each other friends anymore. She found out I loved her and she just shrugged it off. That hurt so much that I cried for days and hardly slept more then an hour a day." Her eyes fell on her hands again. "I've even stooped to attempting suicide, but I never went through with it. The pain was so unreal at the time and I thought that my life was over. Sometimes, I still feel that way. I think a small part of me still has feelings for her. Doesn't matter anymore though."

There was a very long and strong silence between Jo and Keira after that. Jo sat there trying to grasp everything Keira said in and Keira was trying to control her crying so that she would stop before Jo heard her.

Jo looked at Keira and asked, "What did ya mean by I was ya only friend? That night where we talked in the kitchen?"

Keira looked at Jo and Jo could see the redness in her eyes. "No one wanted to be friends with me because I like woman. They think I'm a dork, that I'm freaky, and that I might rape them in their sleep. Your the only one who ever paid me any attention at Eastland."

"All I did was say 'hi' to ya when you came in line," Jo said.

"That was enough for me!" said Keira with desperation. "That's all I wanted from anyone and you were the only one to give me any attention. Then you stand up for me, I felt wanted. I'm glad you said I was your friend, I'm really glad about that. I needed you and I still do, obviously."

"Well, now you have Nat, Tootie, and Blair as well."

Keira giggled, "That's great. I love you all."

Jo scooted closer. "Keira, your a hell of a person ya know. I'm glad we're friends."

As the van came to a stop, Keira and Jo woke up the three sleeping princess's and dragged them in to get some sleep.


	7. Dreams

**A bit of a break after the last chapter (because it was so long). This one is much shorter.  
Sorry, once again, for Grammer/Spelling errors**

* * *

As all the girls lay in bed, each rustles in their sleep as they dream. Unlikely for the mostly since they dream of hardly nothing, their expressions as they do sleep change and are very amusing, if you were to stand there and watch.

* * *

Natalie smiled as she dreamed of herself back at the resturant in her same seat. She held our her arms and she smiled very brightly as everyone around her was cheering 'Natalie! Natalie! loudly. Natalie stood up and bowed before them with a very warm-hearted smile. 

A waiter came over and handed her a tray filled with quiche and sushi while a waitress brought over a cart of escargo and kelbosa. Natalie smiled and said, "Yes, thank you very much. Um... Itadakimatsu?!" Once again everyone cheered and clapped at her. Natalie bowed once more before sitting and saying, "Thanks Keira!"

As she was about to eat, there was a man in front of her. She looked up to see Jermaine Jackson wearing a very bright, white suit. Natalie dropped her fork and looked at him as he smiled back. With a smile, Natalie asked, "Jermaine, shouldn't you be invading my friend Tootie's dreams?"

"Nah, took a brake tonight to be with another classy girl," said Jermaine to Natalie.

Natalie melted as she handed him a plate full of sushi. "Eat up, cause you might not eat any once Tootie realizes your gone. I wanna enjoy you." She smiled devilishly before returning to her plate.

* * *

Tootie huged her pillow as she rested her faced on it dreaming that she was on stage infront of a huge crowd of people watching her finest perfomance yet; Romeo and Juliet. She hung onto the balcony as she looked down to see Marlon Jackson looking back up at her and sigining. She squeezed the rail, lost in her thoughts. She closed her eyes and sighed heavenly before looking down at him. 

"Marlon, Marlon, where for art though Marlon," said Tootie lightly, "Deny thy father and refuse thy band!"

Marlon jumped up and grabbed Tootie's hand and looked into her eyes, "Anything for thy dearest of dear loves."

"What, Marlon, that doesn't even make sense. I'm not through with my lines."

Marlon got back down and waited as Tootie began to repeat. "Marlon, Marlon..."

* * *

Blair layed on her back with a gigantic grin on her face as she dreamed of herself walking into Bloomingdales with five credit cards with ten thousand dollars on each. People from behind the register were coming out to great her in, showing her dozens of clothing that she loved so much, and helping her to sit down as they presented all the latest fashon clothing. Smiling, Blair knew that as soon as she were to put on any piece of clothing, it would be a new style. 

To her biggest delight, she requested specific people to come out and present to her the clothing. Three girls came out wearing some of the greatest smiles as Blair commanded them to turn around.

Blair smiled as she held out a hand and motioned for them to come closer. "Tootie, Natalie, Joanne! Come closer!"

The three girls came closer, bowed before her, and said, "How may we be of service to you Beautiful Ms. Warner?"

"Oh my!" Blair said with delight, "Could you say that one more time, it was something to treasure!"

* * *

Jo dreamed that she was stuck in a car repare shop with some of the best cars around that were worked on by her. Their owners were shaking her hand and telling her that she was a genious at mechanics. Then, the president came up to her and presented a medal that held a gold wrench at the end to show how great she was. Smiling, Jo held up the medal and gave a small bow. 

Out of the audiance came her once-loved ex-boyfriend Eddie. He got down on his knees and said, "Jo, I'm so sorry for the way I've treated you. Truth is, ever since you worked on my new Kawasaki, I can't stop thinking about you. Please, take me back. I'll be your slave, I'll do anything you ask. I love you!"

"Oh, Eddie!" said Jo with compassion. "Get up off the floor and hug me you twerp!"

Eddie got up and hugged Jo tightly. Jo held on tight and closed her eyes, but when she opened them, her arms were much looser then before and she couldn't remember Eddie's hair being quite that long. She pushed Eddie off and was shocked to see Keira smiling back at her.

Keira giggled and said, "So you'll have me Jo? To be yours forever?"

"Wha?" said Jo slightly, but before she could continue, Keira pressed her lips against hers tightly and wrapped Jo in her embrase. Finding herself week, Jo gave in and held her close kissing her back and moaning.

* * *

"Ahhhhhh!" screamed Jo into the darkness of the room. Natalie and Tootie jumped up at the noise and Blair groaned herself out of her sleep. Jo rubbed her face and whipped her forehead full of sweat as she panted. "Oh gosh!" 

"What? What happened?" asked Natalie half asleep. "It better be could, I was in the middle of a four-course dinner with Jermaine Jackson and we were about to eat at his place!"

Tootie looked down at her. "Jermaine! Not fair! I was doing the balcony scene with Marlon Jackson and it gets goooood!"

Blair grunted. "It had better be worth it! I had just purchesed five pairs of very expensive gowns with custom stitched sequences that looked dazzling on me and were worth a thousand each. I was watching as the money disappeared and reappeared on my cards!"

"So are you gonna tell us?" asked Tootie curiously to Jo.

Jo sat there for a moment before replying, "It was just a nightmare. Some guy in a ski cap chasing me around a forest with a knife... and he got me."

"Oh my lord, go back to bed you paranoid freak!" screeched Blair as she fell back on her bed.

Tootie and Natalie yawned before returning to their slumber. Jo sat there replaying the very last few moments of her dream in her head over and over again. She didn't understand why she would be dreaming of Keira at all. She didn't know if she wanted to or not. Jo was startled and speachless at the moment. Finally, as she scratched her head, she layed back down and tried to fall asleep.


	8. Turn Blue

**Sorry for Spelling/Grammer errors**

* * *

For the next week, Jo had been having much more dreams that ended with her kissing Keira and then waking up in the middle of the night; luckly, she stopped screaming out. Jo felt confused and upset most of the time and spent much of her day just trying to figure out why she was having these dreams. She hardly paid any attention to Natalie, Tootie, Blair, or Keira because she was focusing so much on the dreams. Mrs. Garret became worried and tried to help, but Jo convinced her that all she needed was for the project to be over with. She told no one about the dream and just kept hoping that they would stop soon.

Eventually, Natalie had trouble sleeping as well. All her dreams consisted of either going to that resturant again, having Keira make an appearance, or her dressed in a komono eating rice while people around her talked in Japanese. The only real word she could understand out of the conversation was 'Itadakimatsu' and that was thanks to Keira.

Tootie kept having frequent Romeo and Juliet dreams and the person who played Romeo switched in every single on to one of the Jackson Five. Nothing surprised her more though then when Keira popped up as Romeo; luckly, it was a scene where they did not kiss. Tootie would try and analize these dreams during lunch when she would serve food to people mindlessly.

Blair just couldn't stop having shopping dreams that ended with Jo, Natalie, and Tootie carrying her bags outside to Keira who was driving a huge white limo filled with a hottub and sparkling French wine. Not that Blair was upset about having these dreams, she would just like to know why her friends would keep popping up every where. Although, she told them about it and they laughed, Blair found that the more they laughed, the worse jobs they would have in her dreams.

Keira had had a dream where she was back at her old school and she was sharing and comparing music with Emma. The were at lunch and were chatting away about some different songs they like and a couple of movies they saw. Keira was happy by this, but when she woke up, she felt depressed and down once again. She didn't show this to the other girls, but she didn't spend as much time around them either.

The project due date was now here and this was going to be the first time in a week where all of them could be around the other without worring about silly dreams. Blair lead the group into the room, each holding their models and setting them down on their desks. Once everyone was inside, the girls looked at one another before Ms. Gallagher silenced all of them.

Ms. Gallagher stood in front of the class and began. "I can see everyone did their projects; very good! I'm so pleased with all of you. Now, with Jen's group come up and show us what you've done."

A group of blonde girls got up there and showed everyone some costumes they set up as replicas from the story. Then the group after that made a cartoon strip of the balcony scene. And another group, Beth's group, created a bunch of hairstyles on dummies that were mentioned in the story. Hardly anyone in the room made any participation in clapping when that group was up, obviously Keira, Jo, Blair, Natalie, and Tootie did not. And then, it was their turn.

They got up in the front of the room and each held their own model in order of the events. From Blair to Tootie, to Keira, Natalie, and then Jo. Many people made 'ooh' noises. Blair gave one of her famous smiles and flipped her hair back. Keira giggled under her breath at this before Ms. Gallagher confronted them.

"Now, what are these and who did what?" asked Ms. Gallagher nicely to them.

Jo looked at Keira before Keira steped forward a bit. "These are wooden-model replicas of some of the most famous areas mentioned in the story. From your left to right; Blair is holding up the house of Caplulet where Romeo and Juliet met for the first time; Tootie is holding the most famous scene, the balcony scene; I hold the church where Romeo and Juliet were wed by Frair Laurence; Natalie had the setting for the fight between Romeo and Tybalt; and Jo has the catacomb where Juliet was supposivly dead, but where Romeo and Juliet ended up dying together."

"Very nice, I love the color of it, it looks just like the real thing!" said Ms. Gallagher with a smile, "Now who did what?"

"Oh yes, we-"

"We saw," interrupted Jo, "Keira carve the entire sets and we helped her only a bit. Then we painted the ones we're holding with help from her."

Ms. Gallagher nodded and smiled to them. "Yes, well then great work Keira and you all did such a great job painting, it looks so good. Thank you!"

The girls set their projects on their desks and watched the final groups go up and present. Once they were done, there really wasn't much left to do so Ms. Gallagher told them to just hang out until the end of class. Jo, Natalie, Blair, Tootie, and Keira got numbers of complements on their models which made Keira feel really good. They were showing most of the class the models until Beth decided to make her presance known by pushing her way up to see Keira's model.

She glanced at it and then glared at Keira. "I guess it's nice work."

"Thank you," said Keira in a very angered tone. "I liked your hairstyles as well."

"Gee, thanks! That means so much coming from a-"

"Watch ya mouth Beth or I'll shove all those wigs down ya throat!" stated Jo with anger.

Beth tossed her hair back and laughed. "Your all talk Polniaczek!" She looked over at Keira and then back at Jo. "Or should I say, Polniadike!"

Keira's hands wrapped around Beth's throat in a second and she was squeezing hard with all her anger. Ms. Gallagher came over and pulled Keira off of Beth, just barely, by her waist. Jo tried to unhinge Keira's hands as Ms. Gallagher pulled. The whole class was cheering for Keira, but Keira didn't see. All she could see was Beth gripping her neck. She felt a satisfaction as she stood there looking down at her enemy. And she couldn't help, but glance at her friends faces and see that each had a huge grin on their face.

Ms. Gallagher went to help Beth up and turned to Keira. "Keira and Beth, I will see you after school in this room." She noticed that Beth's neck was alright, and retreated to her desk.

Beth snarled and looked over at Keira's model. She grabbed it and tossed it on the floor and began stomping on it. In a flash, Jo jumped over her desk and pulled her off leading only to Ms. Gallagher rushing over to seperate the two. Keira stared helplessly at her now broken model and felt all her satisfaction dissolve into dispar.

Ms. Gallagher held the two seperate and said, "Jo, you will join them. Beth, tomorrow, you will come here too."

The bell rang and the class poured out. Keira stood near her broken model and held pieces of it in her hands. Blair went over and helped her pick all the pieces up and throw them away. Waiting for them, Tootie, Natalie, and Jo walked out with the two into the hall. Once out of ear shot of Ms. Gallagher, the five began to talk about all that happened in the room.

"I can't believe that little witch!" shouted Jo in anger. "She must be pms'ing or something!"

"Or on drugs," added Tootie with a bit of humor.

Blair sighed. "I haven't gotten that angry since... since..."

"Harrison tried to take advantage of me," said Jo quietly, "and ya didn't get that angry since the price of gold went down. Remember?"

"How could I not, it was a disturbing time," said Blair with a smile.

Natalie came up next to Keira and wrapped an arm around her. "You ok? Don't worry, she'll get what's coming to her."

"Yeah," said Jo with a smile, "we could always sneak into her dorm and plant insects into her bed."

Keira laughed a bit before returning to silence. She looked up and saw Beth standing there yelling and complaining to her friends about what happened. Keira could only hang her head low and walked a bit slower to be closer to her friends. Jo went in front of her, Natalie and Blair on the sides, and Tootie behind her and walked by Beth with glares pointing in her direction.This however did not stop her.

Beth pushed way her friends and confronted the group. "I see now that your all turning into dikes!"

Jo immediatly came next to Tootie and folded her arms. "Ya must be too since ya just can't stop making yourself known to Keira!"

"How dare you, Polniadike! I could sue you for what that les did!" Shouted Beth. At the 'Polnadike' phrase, Keira started to push past in attempt to punch Beth, but was held back by Natalie and Tootie. "Keep that girl under control, will you!"

"Then shut ya trap!"

"Yeah," shouted Blair, but began stumbling over words, "...uh... Turn Blue!" Jo immediatly slapped her face and rolled her eyes.

Beth looked at her oddly. "Turn blue? What the heck kind of insult is that?!"

Jo stepped in before Blair could respond. "It means that if you don't 'turn' and walk away, we'll choke you until you 'turn blue' get it?"

"Thanks, Jo!" said Blair now holding out her fists. "Step off, shrimp!"

"Back of you snob, it's bad enough your hanging out with a les, you don't have to go and touch people at every opportunity you get!"

Natalie and Tootie were now in Beth's face as well as Jo and Blair, all four filled with anger. Tootie sucked in air and said, "Why don't you go back to your dorm and eat carrot sticks you filthy hare!"

"Oh, nice one! I guess black people aren't very good with insults!" shouted Beth.

Within a second, Blair punched Beth straight in the noes with a lot of fury and began to kick her while she was on the ground. Jo and Natalie held her off as Beth began to hold her nose and weep in pain. Blair started to laugh.

"Ha!" shouted Blair. "Now don't you dare ever make fun of any of my friends ever again you ignorrant ferret!"

Tootie helped Natalie drag Blair away as Jo turned to Beth with an expression of shock and humor. "Yeah... listen to the blonde... and ya can just... ya know, Turn Blue!"

Jo ran off to catch up with Blair, Natalie, and Tootie when she noticed Keira wasn't around anymore. Blair was still shouting with anger and kicking the walls as Natalie and Tootie watched with amused smiles. Jo looked around and couldn't see any sign of Keira; she began to worry.

Jo started to walk down a hall and heard footsteps of the other three coming up behind her. There was a low weeping sound that came from a side hall, but it stopped abruptly. Deciding to turn right, Jo and the others heard a bell ring and they knew that they were all late for their next class. Jo obviously didn't care and she said goodbye to the other three, pursuing Keira. Farther down the hall, a door was open about an inch and Jo heard some footsteps on the otherside. Looking around to see if anyone one was there, Jo pushed open the door slightly and headed inside.

Sure enough, Keira was sitting there; eyes red, but no tears on her face. Jo looked down at her and closed the door a bit. Keira gave a chuckle as she looked down at her feet.

"I know," said Keira with her voice crackling, "I'm pretty weak and I should have stayed with you guys."

Jo kneeled down and lifted her face up. "No, no... you were upset. I'd have run off too."

Keira sniffed and then looked at Jo and asked, "What happened?"

"Well, we got in a bit of yelling and then Blair punched Beth in the face," Jo said with a bit of a smile.

"Our Blair?"

Jo giggled. "Yeah, our Blair. That was only after she told Beth to turn blue."

Keira giggled with Jo. Jo looked around and noted that it was a janitor's closet due to the mop and cleaning supplies. Keira was looking to her left trying to avoid Jo because she was about to tear up. Jo noticed this and looked down until her eyes stopped at her right hand. There was a bit of red smudges on the back of her hand and on her fingers. Finding this odd, Jo decied to mention it.

"Uh, Keira, what's that?"

Keira followed Jo's eyes down to her hands and pulled them away suddenly. Jo looked at her suspiciously, but Keira smiled back at her. "I passed a kid with paint and I nearly fell over him. My hand landed in the paint."

Jo didn't brake her stare, but nodded slightly in agreement. "Well, let's get to class then so we can take all the yelling from the teachers, huh?"


	9. Complications Part I

**Sorry for grammer/spelling mistakes**

* * *

"God, I am so tired!" said Blair as she dragged the broom behind her. "I almost wish I would have punched Beth sooner so I could join Jo and Keira in detention... They have air conditioning in that room."

Natalie stopped wipping tables to look back at her. "I think by now they must be freezing. Besides, I don't really want to be in detention with them if I know that Beth girl is there."

"That's true. Not like you can just toss her out and then bring her back in after detention, right?"

Tootie came closer to them from the windows. "I feel bad for Keira. I mean, I know Beth said something about me being black, but Keira's had to deal with a lot more then I just did."

"I wonder just how much more..." Natalie threw the rag down and sighed. "What if she's been dealing with this for years now? What if she was abused by people and we had no idea? I think we better ask her how long stuff like this has been going on."

Blair jumped in front of her. "No! Do you want to upset her?! It's bad enough she went off crying because of what just happened."

"Fine, when Jo and Keira come in, we don't say anything about what happened in Keira's past!" said Tootie.

Just then, Jo and Keira came in to the lunch room. Jo stormed in and slamed her books down on an already washed table. "How long has this crap been going on with Beth and you cause if it's longer then a year or so, I shoulda punched her way before Blair did!"

"Jo, calm down, It's nothing!" said Keira gripping Jo's sholder.

Tootie came over to Natalie and whispered, "At least now we don't have to ask."

"I take it detention was terrible," said Blair as she wipped down the walls.

Jo stormed off into the kitchen leaving Keira to explain. "Very terrible. We came in and sat down, then Beth came in. As soon as Ms. Gallagher went to make copies, Jo and Beth got into a huge arguement. Lucky for Jo, Ms. Gallagher only caught Beth yelling so she has another detention."

"Then why's Jo steaming?"

"Because she started going on about our families and Jo told her off," said Keira now laying her books down next to Jo's. "Our way back here has been nothing, but Jo screaming out threats to Beth who wasn't even with us."

The kitchen door opened and Jo stepped out with her arms raised. She sighed before saying, "I am now calm."

Jo went over to where her books were and sat down glaring at the doorway. Keira headed over to Natalie and Tootie to avoid the gaze; incase Jo decided to throw books. Blair stepped over to Jo and waved. Jo didn't even notice. Feeling disappointed, Blair walked over to the other three.

Puting down a washcloth, Blair sighed and said, "That's depressing. You think she'd say 'I'm not in the mood, blonde' at me."

"Just let her be, she could get vicious." Keira loosened her tie and rolled up her sleeves. "I'm tired."

"See what I mean, I think we should all sleep."

Natalie held up her hand. "Shut up, Blair!"

The phone in the other room ran and Blair went to answer it. Jo stood up and came closer to the remaining three and watched as they stepped back a bit. "I'm not gonna hit you. I just can't understand what would make someone so evil."

"Maybe her parents are the same way," suggested Tootie.

Natalie looked at her shocked. "If that's the case, I feel bad for her. I would have ran away a long time ago."

"Nobody has perfect parents," said Keira with her head down, "I sure don't."

Jo looked at her suprisingly. "What are ya parents like?"

"I don't want to talk about them." Keira replied sharply as she looked down at her feet.

Blair came back into the kitchen slowly, probably from exaustion. She looked at Jo and said, "It's for you. It's Eddie."

Jo looked at her unexpectedly. "Eddie? You mean, Eddie... Eddie?" Blair nodded and Jo ran to the lounge at once.

"Who's Eddie?" asked Keira to Natalie and Tootie.

"Jo's ex-boyfriend," said Natalie, "or rather her very long distance, still barely communicating aquaintance of a boyfriend."

"So, they aren't close?"

Blair stepped in. "They're as close as they could get. Eddie is rather sweat though... but not sweeter then Kyle."

Tootie rolled her eyes. "Kyle this, Kyle that; if you ask me this Kyle doesn't sound like a very secretive person if you go about saying how perfect he is."

"That's because he is perfect, Tootie," said Blair with a distant smile, "and he won't be secretive for long, just give it another two weeks or so."

Keira scratched her head and looked at Natalie. "Where's the nearest bathroom from here?"

"Well, the regular girls one is plugged up so you can go upstairs and use the one next to Mrs. Garret's room." Natalie nodded as Keira headed through the kitchen.

Jo came back into the room, messing with her hands until she looked up at the three faces staring at her. "Eddie wanted to know if we could hang out this weekend."

"Did you say yes?" asked Tootie curiously. Jo nodded lightly and scratched her neck. "I haven't seen him in a while, it'll be good to again."

Five minutes later, the four girls headed upstairs to their rooms and began to do their homework. Jo soon started pacing back and forth, still filled with rage from detention, and she didn't notice Blair and Natalie trying to calm her down. Eventually she did once Blair left the room to take a phone call.

She passed by Keira and saw how red her eyes were, but Blair only waved as she walked by. Keira rubbed her eyes before following Blair into the lunch room and out the entrance. Blair talked four a good fifteen minutes before heading back upstairs and going into the bathroom.

Natalie started quizzing Tootie on World War 1 when Blair came in. Jo saw the odd expression on her face which halted Natalie and Tootie to turn to her. Blair sat down and her brow scrunched up.

Looking at her like a odd object, Jo asked, "What's wrong?"

"Bad phone call?" asked Natalie too.

"No, not a bad phone call. It was Harrison. He wanted to know if we could get together and hang out. I said no." Blair rubbed her hands together and then looked at Natalie and Tootie. "Who was the last to go to the bathroom up here?"

Tootie and Natalie looked at each other strangely before Tootie answered. "Keira was, we said she could."

"What's wrong, Blair?" asked Jo, frustrated.

Blair looked at her. "The sink... it was filled with blood. Now I know it can't be a period because who pee's in a skin?"

"Do you think Keira got hurt?" asked Natalie with concern.

"I don't know. All I know is that there was quite a bit of blood in the sink and the toilet paper was almost everywhere. Not to mention I saw how red her eyes were when I went to take the phone call."

Jo looked at all of them before jumping off of her bed and heading directly down stairs, through the kitchen and lunch room, down a few halls until they reached the dorms. A list was posted near one of the dorms and Jo read it carefully. By the time she foud Keira's name, Natalie, Blair and Tootie had caught up. They ran after Jo who was now running at almost top speed until she reached the dorm.

Everyone behind her stopped and Jo knocked once. There was no reply so Jo tried knocking again. A faint voice on the otherside of the door said to come in. Hesitating, Jo turned the knob and headed inside to see Keira sitting on her bed reading an open letter. The four nearly fell in after Jo took a step in the room. Keira looked at them in surprise and shock.

Jo took a moment to catch her breathe before she asked, "Keira, are ya alright?"

Keira too took a moment before answering. "I'm fine. Are you guys ok?"

"No, ya can't be fine! The sink had blood in it, Keira. What's wrong?!" asked Jo terrified.

"I had a nosebleed, ok? It happens every so often."

Blair flung her hair back and took in a deep breathe. "That was an awful lot of blood for a nose bleed."

Keira looked down at the letter with a scared and angry look. The four girls just stood there a few seconds, watching her, before Jo went over to Keira. She sat down near Keira's feet and waited until Keira looked back at her.

Then it hit Jo, for the first time; this was the very first time Jo ever really looked at Keira. Jo noticed how crimson blue here eyes were, how neat her hair could be without brushing it, how she loved rolling up the sleeves of her uniform and loosen her tie just like Jo did, how slim she was compared to herself, how small her nose was; kinda like a button, and how she kept a slight blush on her face at all times. Jo looked at her before, but not this deeply and Jo loved it. She felt warm and happy when she really looked at Keira.

Keira looked at Jo with a deep stare much like the one Jo had before looking back at the letter. Jo sighed and asked, "What's going on, Keira? We're worried about ya."

Keira gazed around at the four of them, each with a different expression of concern. She looked at Jo a final time and said, "I was being honest; the blood was from a nosebleed. And what's wrong is this letter."

"What does the letter say?"

"It's my parents," said Keira slowly, trying to fight back the tears. "They have decided to disown me because they think I'm worthless, I'm psycho, and I'm a lesbian." The tears escaped her and she started bawling into her hands. "It always comes down to that, it is so unavoidable that it has to determine my everyday life all the time!"

"Keira..." Jo's voice was full of sorrow and compassion. She came closer and pulled in Keira for a hug, letting her cry on Jo's shoulder. Blair looked at Natalie and Tootie and found that they all shared the same amount of sorrow towards Keira. They eventually sat around Keira and tried to cheer her up for hours on end, forgetting the time completely.


	10. Complications Part II

**I appologize for spelling/grammer errors**

* * *

Jo found herself dreaming of Keira once again, except the dream was extended this time. Once Keira asked Jo to have her, before Jo could answer, Keira and her were kissing. This was how it usually ended, but tonight was different.

At once, all the people that were around were gone and it was just Jo and Keira in an empty garage, kissing. Keira wrapped her arms around Jo's neck and Jo's arms were wrapped around Keira's waist. Their lips were pressed lightly together as the kiss deepened. Both had their eyes closed as Keira's hands slid from behind Jo's neck to her shoulders as she pulled Jo in. Jo could feel Keira's tongue run across her bottom lip and her knees nearly gave away. She let her in and Keira's tongue explored Jo's mouth at once, making their kiss go faster as Jo placed her tongue in Keira's mouth.

Jo's hands slid down until both hands were cupping Keira's cheeks. She could hear a moan escape Keira's mouth which released a moan from hers. Jo began needing and squeezing at Keira's cheeks when the kissed stopped and Keira went to work on Jo's neck. Her hands slid down even lower onto Jo's breasts and followed Jo's rhythm on her cheeks until they were both in unison.

Keira let out a moan and that set Jo off at once. Jo lifted her up and pressed her against a car near so that when Jo began to attack Keira's neck, she could push her body into hers. Keira's hands fell around Jo's waist and began to rub the skin showing from underneath Jo's shirt; working her way up slowly to achieve another moan from Jo's mouth and panting as well. Jo found herself immoblized to continue kissing Keira's neck; she placed her hands on the car on both sides of Keira and let her do what she wanted. One of Keira's hands was up her spine trying to undo her bra while the other caressed Jo's breasts slowly.

* * *

"Jo, wake up!" shouted Natalie in Jo's ear. Jo jumped slightly and squinted at Natalie's face. "Thank god, we thought you'd never wake up." 

Jo rubbed her eyes and looked at her. "Which leads me to my next question; why did ya even wake me up?"

"Because you were moaning and grunting in your sleep! It was getting annoying!"

"I was moaning?" asked Jo a little surprised.

Blair sat up and scratched her head. "Yeah, and you began to breathe real heavy and sweat." Jo wipped her forehead of the sweat before looking at Blair. "Did you have that psycho killer dream again?"

Tootie and Natalie were staring at her with confusion. Jo hesitated, but answered. "Yeah... he was chasing after me longer this time... and in a deserted house too... tired to finish me off, until Natalie woke me."

"Your very welcome," Natalie said with a bow.

Tootie sighed and said, "Maybe you should see someone about this. You've been having this dream for a week or so."

"I don't need a shrink!"

"Well, then dream about something else!" screeched Blair before laying back down.

Jo stood up and headed for the door. "I'm not crazy. Everyone has that one time where they dream the same thing over and over again."

"I did, luckly for me it was something I enjoyed," said Natalie before retreating to the lower bunk of the bed.

"I had a good one too," said Tootie, "it was during the time I was obsessed over Jermaine."

Jo rolled her eyes and opened up the door. "Goodnight, guys!"

Jo made her way down to the kitchen in hopes of it being open so she can steal a bite to eat. Her mind was focused on the dream though. Had she liked it? Is she a lesbian? All she knew was that there was no quick way of getting rid of this dream; especially now it's added a new ending to it. Grabbing a glass and pouring milk in it, Jo drank it down quickly before putting it in the sink.

As she did, she heard a noise in the lunch room. Jo froze as she stood there trying to listen. Footsteps. Moving to the door slowly, Jo looked out through the circular window and saw a figure move into the lounge. Opening the door, Jo tip-toed her way over until she could see the figure very well. Keira had sat down on the couch and began to shiver. Jo headed over to her and turned on the light.

The sight she saw was terrible; Keira's face was cut open in a few places and blood was running down, her hair was a complete mess, there were tears rolling down her face, a bit of blood coming out of her mouth, half of her clothes were ripped open in shreds, and she looked like she fell in a lake. Jo sat down next to her leading her to turn away and start crying into the pillow.

"What the hell happened to ya?"

Keira wipped her face, "Don't worry, I'm fine. No real harm done."

Jo grabbed her face with her hands and turned Keira to look at her. "Don't tell me that, I'm not blind! Yer face is cut, yer crying, and I don't know what happened to the rest of ya! Something's up, what happened?!"

"I was rapped, ok?!" Keira pulled away and looked down at her feet. Jo was frozen to the spot and just stared at her. "I went out after you cheered me up about my parents and as I was coming back, three men jumped me and took advantage of me. They took my money and my bag which had all my drawings and stories in it. Then, to my luck, it started to rain. I had to get up and walk back in the rain which was about an hour."

"Didn't you call the police?"

"With what? They took everything!"

Jo stared at her and could tell she was getting frustrated. Wanting to avoid making her even more angry, Jo sighed and said, "Ya scared me."

Keira looked at her puzzled. "What?"

"Ya scared me," said Jo with a small smile. "When ya first came in, I thought ya were a robber, then I find out you've been rapped. Not to mention I found out earlier that you were disowned." Keira nodded and looked down at her hands. "I don't know how ya must be feeling right now, but I'm here for ya. You can tell me anything."

Jo placed an arm around Keira to prove that Jo was there to listen. Keira looked at Jo for a split second before looking back down. "Jo, I lied to you."

"Lied to me about what?"

"About... the nosebleed..." Keira looked back at her to push off her arm. All Keira felt now was shame and Jo was starting to get scared. "I never had a nosebleed in my life. And when you found me in the janitor's closet... that wasn't paint on my hand."

Jo stared at her fearing the worst even though Jo didn't know what to expect. She shook her head and asked the dreaded question. "Then what was all of that?"

"I have emotional problems," said Keira quietly. "I have trouble dealing with my emotions and... there's only one way I know how."

"And what is that?"

Keira looked away from Jo. "Jo, I've been... cutting myself for a while now... on my wrists..."

Jo felt like her heart was about to explode. Her Keira, the innocent girl who seemed happy all the time was trying to commit suicide. The color in her face faded and Jo found it harder for her to breathe.

"Jo..."

"I... I don't know what to say to that," admited Jo slowly. "I mean... Keira, why? You have to stop!" Keira didn't look her in the eye at all, but stared hard at the floor with a look of desperation. Jo's voice was filled with panic and anger that Keira couldn't face her. "Keira, you have to stop! Please, I'm worried about you!"

Keira shook her head slightly. "You don't have to be worried about me."

"Yes I do, yer my friend!" Jo was now shouting at her. "Do a think I want to see ya just cut away yer wrists so that all the blood drains away?! I don't want ya to die, I care about ya a lot! And right now, I'm extemely worried about ya!"

Keira looked over towards Jo's feet (not at Jo) and said, "I'm also not very trustworthy either."

"Keira, this isn't about right or wrong! Ya lied to keep me from feeling like this, am I supposed to yell at ya for that?! I'm upset because yer doing this to yerself! Do your parents know ya do this?!"

"Acturally, they encouraged it," said Keira who now had the guts to look Jo in the eye. "They would always say 'if you can't take it, why don't you just cut yourself and die' whenever I had a little problem. I can't blame them completely though because I'm still doing it."

"Keira," said Jo with her voice now down to fear and sadness, "please promise me you'll stop. Please, I don't wanna to lose ya."

Keira stayed silent for a few moments just staring at the floor. Jo began to rub her forehead in frustration that Keira wasn't answering her. Then, Keira looked up and asked, "Why do you care about me so much?"

"Cause yer my friend and you've become a very close person in my life. Not only my life," Jo said while jesturing over at the kitchen door, "but to Blair, Natalie, and Tootie's life too."

"No one has ever cared for me like that before."

Jo scooted over and replaced her arm around Keira's shoulders. "Well, now someone does and when someone does, ya just can't do things like this anymore. Please promise me ya won't go slicing yer wrists ever again. Ever!"

Keira leaned into Jo's one-armed embrace and said, "I promise I won't. Ever. I'll start looking for a shrink tomorrow for extra help."

"Good 'cause I don't wanna go through this again, ok?" Jo smiled to her.

They sat there for a bit before they saw a light turn on. They turned to see Mrs. Garret, Blair, Natalie, and Tootie come in with panic in their faces. Jo and Keira stood up to face them.

"What is going on?" asked Mrs. Garret, "I heard screaming!"

Jo looked at Keira and then back at Mrs. Garret. "Sorry, I nearly tripped over a chair and I screamed. Then I hurt my foot."

"What happened to you?" asked Blair to Keira.

Keira looked at Jo before responding. "I went for a walk and as I was coming back, I was jumped... and rapped."

Mrs. Garret gasped before gripping Keira's wrists and pulling her into the kitchen. "My word, dear, we have to call the police about his at once. Sit down, I'll get you something to drink."

Keira sat down and she was surrounded by her friends. Tootie looked at her and asked, "Your beat up pretty bad, are you alright?"

Keira nodded. "A few scrapes and cuts."

"Nothing else, except for rape of course," said Jo calmly. She gazed at Keira who was gazing back. "She's been through a hell of an emotional rollercoaster tonight."


	11. The Promise

**sorry once again for spelling/grammer errors  
i know i keep saying this before every chapter, it's just that there are some smartasses that complain to me about it  
so here's my appology**

* * *

After a few days of going back and forth from the police station, doctors, and Eastland, Keira was ready to sleep for five days straight; where she didn't have to answer questions or go to get examined or didn't have a conversation with people about being rapped. She was tense, she would snap at people, and she was very frustrated. Her schedual just was too full for her to handle; police, doctors, police, Eastland, doctors, psychiotrist, Eastland, doctors, psychiotrist, police, etc. Crying seemed to be her only release of pain, that is since Jo found out about her cutting herself.

The doctors said that she had been very lucky that she wasn't pregnant.The damage caused though was pretty brutal, but nothing Keira couldn't recover from. Then, the police had asked her every question possible about the event, three times and for three times straight they got the same answers. She didn't know the names, the discriptions were sorta clear, yes it did hurt very much, it happened three times; what else could they want from her? It also didn't help to know that every time she took a step in Eastland, there were dozens of people either asking how she was, making fun of her (like Beth) or just staring. And her friends wouldn't leave her alone either. Keira was getting so sick of Natalie trying to feed her more often, Tootie telling her stories, Blair trying to figure out what clothes could hide how beaten up she was, Jo glaring at her after every question she answered, and Mrs. Garret giving her that very worried look anytime they were near each other.

On Saturday, Keira sat at in the lunch room at the usual table, reading a classic book; Pride & Prejudice, when Blair, Natalie, Tootie, and Jo came in and were babling on about Eddie. Keira tried to ignore it, until Tootie and Natalie sat down on opposite sides of her. Jo began to pace back and forth behind her, which made Keira feel a bit better knowing Jo wasn't looking down at her. Blair simply leand against another table and looked from Keira to Jo and back again.

"You know, I just realized; you two are very much alike," said Blair with a smile. "You're both very tough, you like playing basketball... although Jo does look a bit more masculine."

Jo glared at her. "At least I have a good figure unlike you who looks like a stick of gum!"

Tootie looked from Natalie to Keira and asked, "Keira, are you ok? You've been kinda uptight lately."

"Have I?!" snapped Keira with a quick twist of her neck to face Tootie. "Can't imagine why?!"

"Boy, this week has been really rough for you, huh?" asked Natalie with a pat on the shoulder to Keira.

Keira twisted her head so that she looked straight ahead. "Gee, Natalie, you think?! Let's recap on my perfect week!" She closed the book and stood up to walk over to the serving line. "Monday, started out great, we did out projects, hurt Beth, discovered that I'm disowned! I go for a walk that night, come back beaten up because I was rapped by three different men... and I had some emotional problems to work out."

Tootie nodded. "That explains the psychiotrist."

Jo and Keira exchanged looks before Keira went on. "Tuesday, I go to the police station and tell them what happened, then I was taken to the doctors to get a check up on my vaginal area; not to pleasent for me, mostly because it was a man! Then I was taken back to the station for hours still discribing the men. Came home, stared Wendsday. My first psychiotrist appointment, then I went back to the doctors where I got another check up; this time by a pretty blonde woman. Went to the station, tried to find the three guys from a line up, no luck. Went home, went back to the station, did the same thing, then to the psychiotrists office, then to the doctors where they were looking at my upper body this time; still not pleased because it was a man. Went back to the station and then I was asked to stay at the doctors over night. Friday came and I got another physical, told me I wasn't pregnant, but was beaten up pretty bad. Went to the police station to talk a bit more, had a news interview about what happened to me, then came back here and I've been here ever since. Now why in the world wold I be uptight?!"

Natalie sucked in a breath of air. "After that, I think I can see it clearly."

"And no offense, but you guys constantly asking me if I'm alright doesn't help!" Keira started to explain, her face bright red. "I know your worried about me and I'm greatful that you care, but layoff a bit alright? I'm fine!"

Jo, Blair, Natalie and Tootie glanced at each other before nodding in unison. Keira started to calm down and soon sat down at the table with Natalie and Tootie. Jo began to pace once again and Blair stood there fixing her skirt. Keira looked at all of them and then sighed, putting her head in her hands.

With a low mumble, she said, "Go ahead and ask."

"Are you sure your ok?" asked Tootie with concern. "I mean, it's just not like you."

"We know that your quiet, but you've never snapped at us in anger." Blair came closer to her and bent down.

Natalie nodded. "I agree, I mean I still think that something's wrong!"

"Natalie, calm down, there is nothing wrong!" said Keira with a half hearted smile.

Blair stood up and turned around to see a man standing there and waved hello to her. Jo's excitement increased as she jumped up and wrapped her arms around his neck and shouted, "Eddie!" loudly in his ear. Blair came closer and then Natalie and Tootie stood up to go over as well. Keira took her time to get up and turn around to see Eddie for the first time.

Keira stared at him deeply as he hugged and talked to the four girls. He seemed rather closer to Jo then Keira had in mind. Something about him was familiar, but it didn't matter now anyway. Why bring up something that could just make her friends more concerned? Once the usual 'hello' was exchanged between people, Jo brought Eddie over to Keira.

Eddie looked down at her slightly with a smile. Keira looked back with a very calmed expression and held out her hand. "I'm Keira."

"Hello," said Eddie with an even bigger smile, "I'm Eddie. Nice to meet you."

Jo and him hugged before heading into the kitchen to see Mrs. Garret. Blair followed along with Natalie. Keira watched Eddie leave with great interest because his voice seemed even more familiar to her then his looks.

Tootie came up to Keira and placed a hand on her shoulder. "Isn't Eddie something?"

"Yeah, he seems really nice," Keira said to her with a smile, "but I can't help feel I know him from somewhere."

"Probably, he does seem like a popular guy." Tootie pulled her hand away and grabbed Keira's arm. "Come on, sit in the lounge and we can play a game. You need to rest."

Keira snorted. "That's all I do anymore."

Tootie shrugged at that statement. "Well, just layback, get relaxed, get comfortable and you should feel a whole lot better." Keira stopped dead in her tracks and had a very shocked expression on her face. Tootie looked at her oddly. "What?"

"Tootie, have you been reading the police papers I've brought home?" asked Keira slightly.

Tootie nodded and said, "A few of them. Like the one that had the list of injuries done to you and the one that had verbal expressions mentioned. I know I just repeated something from it, in a way, but that was just because it was in my mind. No harm to you."

"Tootie, you don't understand!" Keira said pulling her arm away. "I know one of the guys who rapped me!"

"Then you should tell the police, Keira!" said Tootie with alarm.

"No, I can't do that to you," said Keira with a solom expression.

Tootie looked shocked, "Why can't you call the police? They should... wait, why would it bother us?"

Keira looked into her eyes desperately. "It's Eddie! Eddie was one of the guys who jumped me!"

"Oh," said Tootie with the same expression as Keira did, "Eddie is in trouble! What are you going to do now?"

"Nothing, I'm not doing anything. I'm not going to ruin the weekend Jo had planed with Eddie. I'm not going to ruin their friendship because of this."

Tootie started to stumble over words. "But... that, wait, that doesn't... hold on Keira!" Tootie took a moment to calm herself. "You have too, he could have gotten you pregnant!"

"But he didn't, did he?" asked Keira with anger rising. "No, he didn't. He knows me and I am not going to let him see how week I am by running back to the police."

"Well then you should at least tell Jo, Blair, Natalie, and Mrs. Garret!"

Keira shook her head. "No, I can't. I can't hurt them like that, I'm not going to say a word.. and neither can you. Promise me, Tootie, you won't say anything." Tootie didn't respond to her right away; she looked at every other object in view before looking back at Keira's eyes. "Tootie?"

"Fine, I won't say anything," said Tootie with a little dissappointment in her voice. "I still think you should tell them, but I won't say anything."

"Thanks, Tootie." Keira gave her a rich and warm smile before they headed into the kitchen to join the group.


	12. Jo's Confusion

**this is where it starts to get a bit more mature and not good for kids or young teens  
once again; sorry for grammer/spelling errors  
this one has mostly description instead of conversation. this was hard for me to do, but i think i did well.**

* * *

After spending a half-hour talking to Eddie about how he's been, how they've been, and stuff like that; Keira decided to retreat from farther conversation and headed back to her dorm room. Tootie hardly talked and pretended to be extreamly thirsty in order to avoid spilling something out. Mrs. Garret had made them all lunch and they spent the time talking on and on. Blair then took Eddie out on the town with Natalie and Mrs. Garret in order to let Jo have some time to breathe; she had been to excited to think straight since he came.

Deciding that just standing there waiting for them to come back was pointless, Jo went out into the lunch room and decided to go hang out with Keira for a while. As she walked down the hallway, she heard tons of whispering that had Keira's name in it. She also saw Beth on the way and had to force herself from laughing at Beth's nose guard where Blair punched her; obviously breaking Beth's nose. Walking closer, Jo took in the fact that Keira's dorm was very secluded and seperate from everyone elses; private and almost closed in.

No one was in the hallway when Jo approched it. Walking down and reading some of the papers and signs on bulletin boards on her way, Jo stopped in front of the door and was about to knock when she heard a small noise. Frozen in her tracks, Jo concentraited on listening to the silence in hopes of hearing something. It was panting; heavy and deep breathing. Glancing up and down the hall, Jo began to turn the knob slowly and peered into the room.

No one other then Keira was in it, but Keira took no notice of Jo being there; her eyes were shut closed and she was sweating hard. Jo took this as something was wrong, but she saw Keira begin to breathe heavy and a flicker of smiles came cross her face. One of her hands reached up and went to brush hair out of her face when Jo saw Keira twitch back and tug. Instinctively, Jo followed her other hand which was placed ontop of her skirt just between her legs.

Jo thought she was going to fall back in shock for a moment, but found balance by the door frame. Keira was masturbating! So open and so carefree! Jo's mind began to wander back to her dreams and soon, she couldn't pry her eyes away. Her body was frozen to the spot and her face so focused on Keira that a bomb could go off and Jo wouldn't have known it. The images of her dream began to swim over her eyes and her knees started to shake. Jo was now so confused by her feelings. Was she enjoying these dreams every night? Was she attracted to Keira in both an emotional and sexual way? Does it mean she's a lesbian now because she's watching Keira masturbate? Dose she enjoy it? Jo didn't know and at the moment she decided she didn't really care.

Keira's head was tilted back as her hand began to move in slow circles over the clothing. Every circle made, an ounce of stress that Jo could see on Keira's face was leaking away. She started pushing down harder until her hand began to stroke it; going steadly faster every few seconds. Keira's breathing increased, making Jo's increase. With one strong stroke, Keira's mouth dropped and new drops of sweat fell down her face. Jo's breathing didn't ease for one second and she seemed to forget realitly. After a moment of stillness, Keira's hand went underneat her skirt and out of Jo's sight; but still she anticipated what would happen.

Then, there was a slight jerk and Keira's sucked in a deep amount of air. There was a long moment before Keira let it out slowly as her hand began to rub. Jo could feel beads of sweat run down her face as well. Her hand got a bit faster before Keira let out the slightest moan before sucking in air again. She moved her hand faster, increasing her breathing as moans started to slip out. A blush moved across her face as more beads of sweat appeared the louder the moan.

Jo licked her lips mindlessly as she grasped the door frame tighter. She was getting anxious; she knew what she wanted to see, but she wasn't seeing it. Her eyes were never so focused on anything before. It was like Keira put her in a trance. Jo was mezmorized by the movements of Keira's hands and was so much more eager for more every time she looed up at Keira's face. Ragged and deep, Jo's breathing became quick and fierce the more she watched; ever small movement of Keira's fingers, from rubbing her entire area to just the knub. Jo could think of nothing else and soon her face became flooded with blush aswell.

There was a small noise in the backround that Jo heard slightly, but made no reaction to it. Then she heard it again and it became more clear to her; it was a voice she knew. _Why now?!_ Jo thought to herself with anger. Before even making a gesture, Jo stared deeply into Keira's face for a split second, knowing she couldn't see her, before turing her head slowly to look down the hall.

Blair stood there waving her down before she yelled, "Hurry up! Eddie wants to take us to dinner, we wanted to go with you!"

Jo made a glance back at Keira and then darted away before Keira's eyes opened in alarm. Jo ran down the hallway towards Blair and avoided eye contact with her as much as possible. As they walked away, Jo could hear Keira's door open and could feel her eyes pressed on her.

Jo felt upset and ashamed for watching and tried to get it out of her head, but it wasn't easy at all. All through dinner, Jo said small words in agreement only to give the illusion that she was acturally listening when in reality her mind was on Keira; how mad she would be at her for spying on her. Jo felt angry and upset at herself for watching Keira in a very private and intense moment she was having. At the same time, Jo felt a little happy remembering the look on Keira's face as she did so. Her thoughts were even more mixed up then before and Jo just wished she could go back to that moment where everything just escaped her mind and she didn't have to worry at all.

When they got back, Jo rushed straight up to the room without thought. Eddie said goodbye to Tootie, Natalie, and Blair before they too retreated. Mrs. Garret handed Eddie another small glass of lemonade before heading upstairs herself. Eddie leaned against the counter and looked around before jumping at a noise.

Keira walked in and stood stiff as she gazed at Eddie. Before she put a glare on her face, Keira put on a fake smile before saying, "Hello Eddie. Did you have good time?"

"Yes, I did," Eddie said with a small smile, "It's been a while since I've hung out with them."

"They love you though. They can be a bit rowdy, huh?"

Eddie nodded. "Yeah, but I'm used to it." Keira headed over to the fridge and pulled out a cup of lemonade. "Why didn't you come?"

Keira looked at him questioning. "I figured you wanted to spend time with people you already knew instead of someone new."

"What do you mean, I know you." Keira stared at him with a small glare and that was enough to set him off. Eddie came right up to Keira's face and began to grunt. "Did you tell Jo what happend? Huh?!"

"No," Keira said a little shaky.

"Your not gonna tell her, right? You ain't! Cause if you do, you'll be sorry. I promise. You won't say anything, will you?"

Keira struggled a bit before saying, "No."

Eddie backed off and smiled. "Good. Tell Jo I had to go." He turned and stormed out of the room.

Keira stood there for minutes just frozen. Her gaze landed everywhere around her, but she didn't take them in because her mind was on Eddie and what happened last Monday. Her breath seemed lost and she struggled her way back over to the sink where she placed her full glass of lemonade. To shaken to move at the moment, Keira stood there staring directly at the wall in front of her trying to make up her mind; should she still keep the secret so that Jo and Eddie could have a strong friendship or should Keira tell them that Eddie rapped her, thus ending in all of them hating him and then Jo feeling so upset about misjudging him.


	13. Slip of the Tongue

**long chapter, mostly conversation. dramatic ending.  
sorry for spelling/grammer errors**

* * *

Jo, Natalie, Tootie, and Blair were upstairs talking away about Eddie, school, their futures, shopping (well only Blair did) and about everything they could think of at the moment. Tootie sat dangling her legs over the top bunk of their beds while Nataile stood next to her feet. Jo sat on her bed and Blair sat by the desk; laughing at jokes Natalie made. It got to the point where Natalie would say something sarcastic and Jo would throw a pillow or clothes at her and then throwing stuff at Blair for just being Blair. 

"... and eventually, the guy didn't need to buy a new carpet because his wife just cut out the piece!" Nataile said with a giggle that was followed by Jo, Blair, and Tootie's laughter. "Enough, ok! Enough, let's talk about something else."

Blair flipped her hair back. "Shopping?"

"No way, blondie," snapped Jo, "discuss that with yer other friends 'cause we don't care!"

Tootie's eyes lit up. "How about we talk about dreams! I've had some crazy ones."

"You too, so do I?" said Natalie curiously.

Jo tooking a large amount of air before saying, "Nah, dreams are kinda boring! How about something like books."

"No, I kinda like Tootie's idea," Blair said calmly.

"That's it!" said Natalie. "It's a three to one vote, hit us Tootie!"

Jo grunted and layed back on her bed. Tootie nodded and began. "See, the most recent dream I had was I was in a dressing room backstage of the play 'Hamlet' and I was getting ready when all of a sudden you guys and Keira came in; except Jo was a viking, Blair was a pirate, Natalie was a un, and Keira was a ninja! You all came in and started to try and attack me, but I backed into a wall. Then, for some reason, I headed over to Keira and then she started to attack the rest of you. In the end, I was ready for my performance and I was escorted out onto stage by Keira the Ninja."

"I was a pirate?!" asked Blair shockingly. "How could you even say that? Do I look like a pirate?!"

"If we poke your eye out, cut off your legs, we can call you Peggy Warner!" said Jo with a giggle.

"Don't laugh, I can't exactly see you with a horned-helmet," Blair said with a roll of her eyes.

Natalie stood silent for a second. "What's a hun? Those guys with beards and wore furry clothing; the ones where they ripped people by their limbs?"

"Yes! It seems the only people who could acturally fit into that dream were Tootie the actress and Keira the ninja," said Blair. "I think Keira would be a great ninja."

"But what does this dream mean?" asked Tootie curiously.

"Stop reading comics!" Jo sat up and folded her arms. "Natalie, go!"

Natalie clreaed her throat. "I was in New York walking through central park when this guy comes up and tries to steal my coat. Well, I kick him in the butt, but he ran away with it. Then out of the sky, I see tons and tons of silk blouses being tossed through the air; they met with tons of basketballs and toppled the guy over. Then, as I went to get my coat back, Jo and Blair came out holding the things being thrown through the sky and flipped the guy on his back; but it wasn't a guy anymore it was Keira. She made a puppy face and I forgaver her. Then Tootie came down as an angel and said, 'Your guardian is looking out for you.' Then we all walked to a shop and ate pizza."

The rest of them stared at her oddly before Blair asked, "Are you on drugs?"

"Oh, but Tootie's deam wasn't weird with you being a pirate!" Natalie stated. "Tell us your dream, Blair!"

Blair smiled. "There's not much to tell; it's been the same one for a while; I'm shopping and Bloomingdales and you three are helping me choose clothing, then I leave in a limo driven by Keira. That's it."

"I should have known your dream would have something to do with shopping!"

"You, Natalie, were taking my sizes," said Blair dozing off, "then Tootie was modeling styles while Jo did shoes. It was quite funny acturally."

Tootie nodded slowly. "Oh yeah, we're all laughing Blair." She rolled her eyes and shook her head.

"Just so ya know, I ain't doing yer shoes ever!" said Jo with a grunt.

"Shoes or no shoes, it's your turn Polniacezk." Blair smiled evil as the other two stared at Jo.

Jo's face fell and she began to stutter. She had been having the same dreams, just more intense every night; she couldn't tell them that. It's too... not her. "Well, nothing special. In fact, it's not really interesting."

"Spill!" said Tootie.

"Well," Jo said now fidgiting with her hands, "guys... um, have ya ever had... ya know a kinda... naughty dream 'bout someone ya know?"

"Plenty of times!" Blair said with her famous smile. "Kyle, Chad, Harrison, Jo, Ben, can't forget Kyle, Steve, Martin, oh did I mention Kyle?"

Natalie stepped in. "Too many times. I've had a naughty dream once, but he moved away."

"Its mostly Jermaine for me, but I've had naughty dreams before," said Tootie.

Jo looked down at her hands. "Yeah, but... like with a... girl. Ya know, like an accidental dream ya wish ya didn't have or something?"

Tootie, Natalie, and Blair looked at eachother before looking back at Jo and saying, "NO!!"

"I was just asking!"

"Why?" asked Natalie now closer to Jo's bed. "Oh my gosh, you had one!"

Jo shook her head slowly. "Yeah, kinda."

"And it's with someone you know... who's a girl..."

Tootie made a disgusting face and asked, "It wasn't about Blair was it?"

"Heck No! I'd have killed myself if that happened!" Jo shouted now standing up.

Blair looked puzzled. "I'm not that bad!"

Jo looked back at her. "Sorry, but I have no intrest in plastic, Barbie!"

"Then who, Jo?" asked Natalie curiously.

Jo stood in silence until Blair stood up with a huge grin on her face. "I know who."

"Blair!" Jo shouted at her, now face to face with her.

Blair smiled and said, "You had a very dirty dream about Keira, haven't you?" Tootie and Natalie stood there with their mouth open in shock. Blair smiled and came closer, making Jo walk backwards into her bed, making her sit down and look up at Blair who was bending over her. "I don't believe it, you had a naughty dream about Keira. How was it, Jo? Did you like it?"

"No!" Jo lied with anger. "No, I didn't! And it wasn't as naughty as ya think, Blair!"

"What happened in the dream?"

Jo glared at her. "I was fixing my bike and then Keira came in."

"No, what happened between you two?"

"I don't have to take this, I don't have to answer ya!"

"What happened?!"

Jo swallowed hard before mumbling out, "A small... kiss, very small. Alright?" Blair backed off and sat back down in her chair with a 'not satisfied' look on her face. Jo stood up and made up a lie to defend herself. "It was just a small kiss, it meant nothing! I woke up screaming because it happened, alright! I'm not a lesbian!"

"I believe you, Jo," said Tootie with a smile. "Dreams like that just happen, it's no big deal."

Natalie nodded. "Yeah, everyone in their lives has a dream about someone of the same sex. I haven't had mine yet, but I'll get one soon. I can feel it."

Everyone looked at Blair questioningly. Finally, she gave in to the stares. "Fine, I believe you too, I guess."

Tootie laughed a bit. "You know, it would be funny if you did like the dreams and Keira had the same dreams about you; but you just don't know it!"

"That ain't gonna happen!" said Jo with a now calm smile. "Eddie's back, Keira doesn't even like him, I don't think. No touching allowed."

Tootie laughed even harder. "Even though there already has!" Tootie kept on laughing for a second before pausing in mid laugh with a scared expression. Jo, Natalie, and Blair looked at her curiously. "I didn't mean that!"

"Yeah, you did!" said Natalie convinced. "You always say things, when you mean it, with a giggle."

"Well, I didn't mean it this time!"

Blair and Jo looked at each other before looking back, Blair saying, "Tootie has some gossip that she hasn't told us... about Mr. Edward!"

Jo came up to Tootie and looked at her sternly. "What did a mean by that? Who has he been touching?"

"I promised I wouldn't tell..." said Tootie slowly now with worry on her face.

"Tootie, if yer my friend then ya'll tell me who and why Eddie, who's been my longest boyfriend ever, is touching someone else!"

Everyone looked at her. Tootie sighed and looked like she was on the verge of tears. "You can't tell anyone."

"Tootie, just say it," said Blair.

Tootie sucked in some air and let a few tears fall down her face. "I don't know how to tell you this so... so I'm just gonna say it." She paused to wipe her eyes, before looking deeply at Jo. "Eddie was one of the three men... who rapped Keira." Jo's face dropped and she turned pale. "Keira reconized his voice and when she looked at him, she could just... Jo, please don't be mad at her! She didn't wanna tell you because she didn't want to hurt you! She didn't want to ruin your friendship with Eddie! Our friendship with Eddie!"

"Shut up, Tootie!" said Jo who turned around and raced out of the room.

Blair got up and followed, leaving the door open slightly. Natalie began, but turned around to Tootie and said, "Come on. She's not mad at you." With that, Natalie left and was followed by Tootie a few minutes later.

* * *

Down in the lunchroom, Keira sat at one of the tables reading when a man walked in. She turned to face him; he was tall and had short blonde hair. Wore a tuxido with a rose tucked into the pocket on the left side. He came in, looked around, and sighed before looking at Keira. She stood up and came closer. The man smiled and held out his hand. Keira held out hers and he kissed it slightly. 

Keira looked at him oddly before asking, "Who are you here to see?"

"Blair," he said softly. "I'm Harrison Andrews."

"Oh, Keira Anderson. Nice to meet you." They exchanged smiles before Keira looked at him deeply. "Haven't I seen you before?"

Harrison giggled. "Maybe. I've seen you, though."

"I reconize your voice too."

Just then, Eddie came in and came in front of Keira. "I forgot, give this to Jo, huh?" He held out a small socket wrench. Keira took it slightly, before looking up at Eddie and then at Harrison. Eddie smiled slightly. "Make sure she gets it, or it'll be on your head."

"Oh, I've got it and I'm gonna shove it somewhere ya ain't gonna see the sun shining!" shouted Jo who just came in the room. Keira turned around startled as Jo stormed closer to her and the two men. "What are you doing here, Eddie?"

Eddie smiled and came closer to Jo, wanting to put his arms around her, but she pulled back. "I was just here to give ya something I forgot to give you before."

"Try honesty, Ed! Try telling me what exactly you did Monday night, huh?!"

Blair came up behind Jo and stared at Harrison. "Harrison, your early."

"I know, I thought I'd come earlier to see you." He looked over to Jo. "Hello."

Jo grunted. "Cram it, creep! I still hate yer guts!" Here eyes fell on Eddie. "How could ya! To a girl like Keira, how dare ya!"

Eddie was about to respond, but frowned and began to grunt himself. "Everyone needs a little action. I wasn't gonna go that low with ya yet." He turned to Keira who stood there with her head down. "I thought ya told me ya weren't gonna tell her!"

"I didn't!" said Keira with fear in her voice.

"I got it outta, Tootie ya slime ball! I want ya outta here right now! You have no business with my friends any longer!"

Eddie grunted, turned and kicked the wall in anger. At the doorway, he turned around and said with a cocky smile. "Your losing something special, Jo. You know it! But whatever, it's gone. Oh, and by the way, if I'm not welcome, then he ain't welcome!" He pointed to Harrison and left.

Everyone turned to Harrison who began to back up to the doorway. "Now, wait! Blair, I... I didn't!"

"That's how your voice sounds familiar," said Keira with tears in her eyes.

Blair started to snarl and came closer to Harrison. "You had better run before I bite your face of!" Blair began to run after him, but was pulled back by Jo. She shook her head and sighed. "Last time I let someone come back from Scottland without a degree in being a gentleman!"

After a moment, they all turned to Keira who stood there with her face down; filled with tears that ran down her red cheeks. Jo and Blair were breathing heavy just looking at her. They looked at each other for a second; Blair looking downward and Jo coming up to Keira.

Keira did not look up at Jo as she pressed her hand on Keira's shoulder and asked, "Why didn't ya tell me?"

Keira sucked in some air before facing Jo. She looked up to Jo and stared deeply into her eyes. "Because I didn't want to ruin your friendship with him because of something that happened to me." Jo said nothing. She went to put her arm around her, but Keira pushed it off and ran back to her dorm.


	14. To Be Gay or Not To Be Gay

**spelling/grammer i'm very sorry for mistakes**

* * *

The next few days seemed longer and hardly barable. Keira hadn't been coming to English and she wasn't seen much in the lunchroom. Jo, eventually, went to her dorm and talked to her for hours and hours. The came upon an agreement; they would tell eachother everything and anything going on and Keira would cheer up a bit. This pleased Blair, Tootie, and Natalie and soon, they began to hang out and laugh normally.

"So Kyle took me onto the dance floor and we hand the most amazing dance ever!" Blair's eyes sparkled as she stared at nothing.

Nataile stared at the other four. "I think she's on too much medication."

"He was simply amazing," said Blair, "and I looked amazing with him. It was weird though, he danced mostly by himself to a lot of pop songs."

"Uh-oh!" said Keira with a chuckle.

"What does that mean?"

Keira smiled at her. "What else does he do that you find odd?"

Everyone looked at Blair before she replied. "He knows exactly which style my hair looks best in, he can pick the best outfits for me, he even knows what kind of make up looks good on me."

Keira laughed. "Yeah, big uh-oh."

"Yeah," Tootie giggled, "Big uh-oh... what's the big uh-oh?"

"Does hair? Knows girl outfits? Can pick out good make-up? I'm sorry to tell you this Blair, but I don't think Kyle will be... how do I say this... the perfect guy for you, but maybe for another guy."

Jo laughed hard at this. "Your telling me that Blair's boyfriend Kyle is gay?"

Keira shrugged before Blair stood up. "How dare you? So what if he does like doing hair, he's perfect!"

"Yeah, for Prince!" said Tootie laughing out loud with Natalie.

The phone ran in the other room and Blair went to get it followed by the other four. She picked up the phone and said 'Hello' only to find it was Kyle. Keira, Jo, Natalie, and Tootie crowded around her and listened in intently. Blair pushed them away, but they stayed in the same room just waiting. Keira stood next to the couch, Jo leaned on the back of it, Natalie sat on the far end and Tootie sat on the table; all of them watching and listening to Blair.

"Kyle how are you?" Blair was smiling. There was a pause before Blair went on. "Yeah darling, I can't wait for the next dance... you were good last night... what... why... I love going to the dances with you... what is it... you can't make it..." Jo, Natalie, Keira, and Tootie changed their expression to a hopefull confusion. "Your what... a dance lesson... I didn't know you took ballet..." Everyone burst into a giggle and held on to their stomachs. "...what do you have to tell me... well Mark sounds like a great guy, I'll bring one of my friends to double date... ok then, we will go... I'm not going with you then who... what..." Blair hung up the phone.

She stood there staring into space until she turned to the anticipated faces of her friends who were waiting for the one thing that would set them off. Realizing that it is much worse to keep it to herself, Blair sucked in a breath of air and said, "We're not going out because he's going with Mark... his boyfriend."

That was it! Keira screeched and fell backwards on the couch and cried with laughter. Natalie was leaning forward with her hands on her stomach. Tootie couldn't sit and laugh so she stood up and began to pace back and forth in delight. Jo laughed so hard that her arms gave way and she fell on the floor laughing. Blair glared at all of them before walking out into the kitchen. Tootie followed slowly and then Natalie got up. Keira rollled off the couch and onto the floor, laughed a bit before getting up and helping Jo off the floor. They all followed Blair in to the kitchen, their laughs slowly stopping.

Blair sat down and held her head. Natalie pulled Tootie behind the serving line, where Blair couldn't see, and began to laugh under their breath. Keira looked at Blair in a pleading way and said, "I'm sorry."

"How did you know? Do you have 'gay-dar' or something?" asked Blair in frustraition.

Jo shook her head slowly. "Blair, it's not like being homosexual comes in a package fromt he post office with the free gift of homo-radar!"

"It's easy," said Keira, "If you look at a girl and she's really into make-up and fashion, your first instinct is to belive that she's straight, but you never really know. But if you see a girl that's really masculine, not really into make-up, the chances of her being a lesbian are really good."

For a moment, everyone except Keira looked over at Jo who glared back and kicked a chair. Keira then went on. "If a guy acts like a normal dumbass then he's naturally straight. If he's really into what a girl is into, especially a girl like you who loves to shop, then that guy is so gay."

"But that doesn't mean that that guy is gay, does it?" asked Blair.

Keira shrugged. "Not really. The chances are 80 to 20 though. Just like, for example, you could be a lesbian even if you don't act like guy-like."

"Wow, Keira is so informative," said Natalie with a smile. "I feel enlightened."

They began to clean when a girl walked in; same height as Keira, short blonde hair with hazel eyes, really skiny, slightly puffly lips and light eyebrows. She wore a white shirt that came up under her arms and had white strands that hung on the arms instead of the shoulders. She wore tight jeans and white tennis shoes. Blair was first to notice since she was looking that way. Jo, Natalie, and Tootie noticed a few seconds later.

The girl smiled and said, "I'm looking for a Blair Warner?"

Keira finally turned around with the rest of them and her mouth dropped in shock. Blair stood up and came over. "I'm Blair."

"Oh, I'm Kyle's sister, Elizabeth." The girl smiled and reached into her pocket.

"I didn't know Kyle was British?" said Blair nicely.

Elizabeth looked at her with a dim smile. "Apparently there are a lot of things he doesn't tell you. Here, he wanted me to drop this off once he called you. Has he?"

"Yes, we already spoke."

"Good, then I'm not late," Elizabeth handed Blair a small golden ring, "Kyle said that would mean something to you."

Blair nodded her head. "I gave this to him, it was my first school ring from Lyle about two years ago."

Jo glared at her. "You are a tease aren't you, Blair?"

Blair gave Jo a small smirk. "Elizabeth, since your here, I wouldn't want to waste a trip. I would like you to meet my friends; the mouthy one is Jo."

"Not mouthy," said Jo nodding, "I'm from the Bronx."

"Next, this is Keira, then Natalie and Tootie." Elizabeth smiled at all of them. Blair smiled and pointed back to Keira who still stood there with her eyes wide and mouth open. "Keira is the one who discovered that your brother was... you know."

Elizabeth nodded. "So, I see you have a good eye for liars, huh?"

Elizabeth giggled and Keira giggled too. "Yeah...yeah, I... I, I did... tell B, Blair, yes. Yeah." She was breathing between each word.

"You alright Keira, your face is awfully red," asked Natalie concerned.

"Well," said Elizabeth, "It was nice meeting all of you. Maybe I'll drop back in again. Sorry about Kyle, Blair."

"It's alright." Blair smiled.

Elizabeth returned it. "Goodbye Blair, Jo, Keira, Natalie and Tootie." She smiled and walked out.

Everyone shouted goodbye, but Keira. She trailed Elizabeth all the way to the door frame. She said lightly 'bye' and as she heard the door close, she turned back to them. Jo looked at Natalie, before asking Keira, "You feeling alright?"

"Elizabeth," said Keira, a small smile reaching her face, "god she was hot!" Everyone seemed to stop moving at this comment, everyone now looking at a very flustered Keira. "The way the light hit her hair, those deep hazel eyes, her legs in those jeans, that top... if only she were gay, damnit!"

Tootie was first to speak. "Keira's got a crush! Aw, I've never experianced a girl-girl crush before, it's so cute!"

"Blair, you will call and invite her again, right?" asked Keira startled. "Please, I will give you all the money in the world just to see her again. Please! Please!"

Blair pushed her away. "Don't worry, you'll see your crush again."

Natalie and Tootie ganged up on Keira and started asking her questions and Jo remained where she stood. Seeing Keira's reaction to Elizabeth confirmed her feelings for Keira; she did like her, possibly love her. Jo still can't except the title lesbian, so she decided that bisexual was best for now. Now that she admited it to herself, she wanted to have those dreams more then she ever did. At least she had those. Jo knew though that if Keira saw Elizabeth again, there wouldn't be room for her in a love sense, they would still be friends. Inside her head, Jo is hitting herself for not comming to terms with this sooner. She liked Keira and until now, Jo thought Keira was attracted to her. In away, Jo felt betrayed.


	15. Getting Jo to Crack

**sorry for: grammer/spelling mistakes  
i also want to say thank you too "Joxer" for reviewing my story and for being the only one to review. Thank you so much.**

* * *

The next few days went by slowly for Jo because she kept getting side tracked. She missed a few assignments, she hadn't ridden her bike at all, didn't insult Blair (which was a big problem), tried to avoid Keira casually by excusing herself everytime they were around, she couldn't sleep, and she hardly ate. Her mind kept going back to when her and Keira talked over Tootie's balcony set and it would race to Keira's expression after Elizabeth left. That's what Jo wanted, she wanted Keira to look at her that way. Jo would try and imagine herself in Elizabeth's place, but it seemed to have no effect; she just couldn't get Keira to look at her like that.

Then her mind drifted back to when her and Keira talked in the van coming back from that resturant. Jo now knew how Keira felt about Emma. The feeling of desperatly wanting someone who won't love you like that. _Desperate_, Jo thought, _have I become desperate? Have I really wanted this from the moment I met Keira? Was I desperate from the begining?_ Jo tried to visualize life for Keira when her and Emma were friends, how awkward it must have been for Emma once she found out. Emma drifted away from Keira; what if Jo told her how she felt, would Keira drift away from her? Jo's insides felt like they were being squeezed tightly at the thought.

Even her dreams were different in a way; Jo wanted to find out the entire ending to her and Keira's make-out session for a while, but when she did have that dream, Jo would pull back from the kiss and then she was starring at where she stood before and Elizabeth or Emma was in her place holding Keira. Unfortunately for her, the first time she saw this, she woke up grunting and panting to Natalie, Blair, and Tootie's surprise. The surprise ended, however, once Blair started laughing and messing with Jo about having a naughty dream about Keira. This didn't help Jo sleep either; knowing that she would have that dream and then wake up grunting and then hearing everyone laugh outloud.

It was even harder to avoid those dreams or any thought of Keira with her always hanging around Jo. Not that she mind, but once Keira started to see how Jo would avoid her, Keira was constantly checking up on her and asking her if she was alright. Jo couldn't look her directly in the eye as much as she could before; she felt angry at Keira and yet somewhat ashamed. Angry about hearing how Keira thought she was attractive one day and then she has goo-goo eyes over some skinny, British girl the next. Ashamed because Jo couldn't help, but feel this was all on purpose even though she knew it wasn't. She wondered if Keira could sense any of this.

One Tuesday evening, Jo was studying for History with Blair when Natalie comes in and tosses a bag of chips in front of her. After looking at her oddly, Jo picked up the bag and said, "Sour cream? I hate sour cream!"

"Well, you've been really sour to the world lately," said Natalie, "so I thougth I'd get you a food that shows your personality as of late."

Jo put the bag in front of her and began to read when Blair blurted out at random, "I think I'm getting a pimple on my chin!"

"That's yer mouth Blair!" Jo smiled to herself. Her first real insult in a while, wahoo!

"Shut up you barbarian! I mean it, I think it's a pimple!"

Natalie sighed. "Blair, everyone gets pimples, it's nothing to worry about."

Blair looked shocked. "Nothing to worry about? It means that this fifty dollar cream I bought doesn't work anymore! I need to find something better."

Jo looked at her and then grabbed the chips and said, "Here ya go, try these."

"Those are chips."

"Yeah," said Jo, "cream for 'sours' like you. Have fun!"

"I see someone's in a better mood," Natalie said with a smile.

"I guess, Nat." Jo continued to read, falling silent.

Blair saw this as her time to jump on Jo's back. "How did your dream about Keira go last night? Huh, did you do more then kiss?"

Jo glared at her. "I'm gonna shove this chip bag down yer throat if ya don't stop that!"

"Not our fault you had a very dirty dream about a friend."

"Blair! I will punch ya!"

Blair was about to retort when Tootie and Keira came in. Jo's stomach sunk and she buried her face behind a book. Keira noticed and shrugged it off. Tootie ran over to her bunk and climbed up. Keira took a seat next to Natalie below Tootie. Avoiding anybody's gaze, Jo focused directly in her book and concentraited about reading World War 1. Keira seemed to be amazed by all the pictures so Natalie and Tootie gave her a tour of the people they had on their walls.

Blair looked over at Jo, who didn't notice, and decided that it was payback time. "Oh, Keira, you came at such an interesting time. Jo and I were having a discussion about dreams."

Jo darted her eyes over to Blair who gave a glair back at her. Keira turned to Blair and smiled. "Cool, I have a lot of weird dreams. Although, I've had this dream that comes back every month. I'm at a museum and then the lights go out. Then, me and four other people I know go around looking for a way out and along the way, we keep seeing skeletons or blood or guts everywhere. Then we get chased by zombies and ghosts. I have yet to find out if I make it out of there, it keeps ending at a point where I walk into an old bathroom and there are ripped clothes hanging from the ceiling and blood on the floor. Then in the bathtub, a skeleton pops out and grabs me. Then I wake up."

"That's really creepy!" said Tootie. "I have a dream like that, except I'm locked in a brightly lit room being chased by fans as I try to find Micheal Jackson."

"That's funny!" Keira giggled wildy.

Blair gave a little laugh followed by a sigh. "I've never had a dream quite like that. Jo has had, however, a very interesting dream and it just keeps coming back every night."

"Yeah, but it's not interesting like yours, Keira, is it Blair?" said Jo now glaring at Blair.

"I found it very, very...very interesting."

Keira smiled and then looked at Jo. "What was it about? I really want to know if Blair likes it that much."

"Uh," was all Jo could say at the moment. Four pairs of eyes were on her now and all she could do was look panicked and studder out half words. To her relief, Natalie stepped in.

"It's just one of those dreams that is kinda naughty, if you know what I mean," said Natalie with a elbow to Keira's arm. "I mean, you can't tell me you've never had a bad dream."

Keira laughed. "Never? That's a laugh, of course I've had dreams like that! I'm human too."

"About friends?" asked Tootie.

"Well, yeah. Sometimes."

"That you're close too?" Blair asked.

Keira shrugged. "I've had quite a bit of them, yes."

Natalie was avoiding this question, but was to eager to keep it to herself. "Like who?"

Keira laughed a bit before answering. "Well, I've had a few pretty naughty dreams about a girl named Emma; I knew here before I came here. Lets see, um... couple other people, not that I'm close too though. Most of my dreams aren't all that bad, mostly just a slight kiss then I either move on to the next dream or I wake up." Natalie nodded, but Keira wasn't quite finished. "Wait, you mean about you guys!"

Natalie looked from Blair, to Jo, to Tootie, back through them one more time, and then at Keira. "Yeah!"

"Well, I have had a few. One, it was me and you, Natalie, and we were hanging on a bench when we just kinda hug. Then you saw this guy walk by and you followed him home."

"Sounds like me!" Natalie smiled at all of them.

"Let's see, one was this drama play with me and Tootie and we had a small kissing scene."

Tootie looked at her oddly. "I've had one where I was kissing Marlon and then you took his place. A bit scared at that."

Keira looked at Blair. "I've acturally had a pretty good one with you in it Blair. We didn't really do much, but it was funny as hell!"

"Do tell!" said Blair sarcastically.

"We were shopping and you asked me about some blouse you liked. I said it looked nice, then you leaned in and kissed me. The moment you pulled away, every guy you ever knew where standing around with their mouths open."

Natalie nodded. "I can see that happening to Blair."

Blair smiled faintly. "Yes, that seems odd. Well, how about Jo? Anything interesting?"

Jo at this point was trying to restrain herself from choking the life out of Blair. She had been listening, but didn't say much to keep herself unnoticed. Keira looked at her and Jo could feel her face turning red.

Keira smiled lightly and said, "Let me think. Jo was giving me a ride on her bike and we stopped to eat. I wrapped my arms around her neck and kissed her on the cheek. Then she shoved a burger in my face and we got into a food fight. When we were done, she started licking the ketchup that was on the side of my mouth. Then she kissed that spot. Then I woke up."

"Interesting, interesting..." Blair folded her arms and smiled wickedly at Jo. "Jo, why don't you tell Keira your dream now."

Jo's mind was still on what Keira had said. _That's not a bad idea_, Jo thought, _I could get Keira out of here for a ride to a resturant and then we could get into a food fight. I could lick the ketchup off, even if she doesn't get some on her lips, I could pretend that its there._ When Jo came back to reality, what Blair said had sunk in. Blushing slightly, Jo's head fell.

"Well, I've had a naughty dream about... well, you." Jo looked up at Keira's face and was surprised to see that she didn't seemed shocked.

Keira shook her head slightly. "I'm flattered, thanks Jo!"

Blair looked from Keira and then to Jo and noticed Jo was smiling a bit. "But her dream keeps coming back every night!"

"So, I've had dreams like that," said Keira, "just figure out what's causing you to have the dreams and then they should go away."

There was a low knock at the door before in came Mrs. Garret. With a wave to them all, she smiled dimly and said, "Blair, there's an Elizabeth here to see you and everyone."

Jo's face went from rose red to pale in a second flat. She layed back down and stared at the ceiling. Keira jumped up and smiled widely and raced downstairs, followed by Blair, Natalie, and Tootie. Mrs. Garret was about to leave when she noticed Jo lying on her bed still. She closed the door and then sat down on the foot of Jo's bed. Jo looked back at her and sat up with a plastered smile.

"Hey, Mrs. G, what's up?"

"Well," said Mrs. Garret, "as of late, I've noticed that you've been really quite and kept to yourself more then usual. Something going on?"

Jo looked a little shocked, but shook it off. "Nah, not really. Just been tired lately."

Mrs. Garret nodded slowly. "I see. It could be that. But I think the best medicine should be for you to just swallow your pride and tell her how you feel."

Jo stared back at her and her face turned a bit more pale. "How did?! Wha? How?!"

"Instinct!" said Mrs. Garret with a little smile. "I saw that look on Natalie, Tootie, and Blair once and now I see it on yours and I know who. The one person you've been trying to avoid." Jo looked down trying to hide her face. "You don't have to be ashamed. It's natural."

"Doesn't matter, she's got Elizabeth now!"

"Not yet, Keira doesn't even know if Elizabeth is straight, lesbian, or bisexual. Right now, it's more of a crush."

Jo shrugged. "What should I do?"

Mrs. Garret smiled and hugged Jo. "Tell her as soon as possible before you lose her. It will be for the best; you'll be able to sleep, your school work will go back up, your work won't be a sloppy as it was, and you'll be able to be yourself again." Jo looked at her and smiled. "Now go down there and catch Keira before Elizabeth or someone else does!"


	16. Making Plans

**sorry for grammer/spelling mistakes**

* * *

Jo and Mrs. Garret headed downstairs and to the lunchroom where Blair, Keira, Natalie, and Tootie were huddled around Elizabeth just talking about random nonsense. Jo just stood near the opening watching them, butterflies in her stomach, when Mrs. Garret pushed her forward. With a glance back at her, Jo sucked in some air (that went down painfully) and headed over to them slowly.

"Hey, Jo, where were you?" asked Tootie.

"Reading... Hello Elizabeth," said Jo with the best fake smile she could muster.

Elizabeth looked over at her. "Hello Jo, its nice to see you."

Jo nodded. "Same here... uh... Keira, can I talk to ya for a minute. In the lounge."

"Sure," said Keira. She stood up and followed Jo.

Jo's heart was pounding, she could feel her breathing slow down quickly. She felt like she was drowning. Keira noticed little twitches in Jo's arms, but ignored it. Jo, unfortunately, couldn't. Once they were in the lounge, Keira took a seat on the arm-rest of the couch as Jo walked over to the other end with her back still on Keira. She was trying to focus and trying to calm herself down enough to speak. Then Jo started blushing which didn't make matters better. Realizing that she was making Keira wait for something, Jo turned around to face Keira who's eyes were already on hers.

"Jo, are you alright?" asked Keira. "You look kinda sick."

Jo shook her head. "I'm fine, I guess."

Keira nodded. "So... you wanted to talk to me?"

"Yeah, uh... well," studdered Jo with her head down, "see it's not... real easy to say."

"I find that if you have something important to say, you just say it so that you can get it over with."

Jo looked at her in panic. "Yeah, well, I don't quite know how to say it either."

Keira looked at her hands for a moment before looking back at Jo. "Does this have anything to do with that dream Blair was talking about? The one you had?"

"Sorta, maybe... a little."

"Jo, I don't find it weird. I swear I don't, I find it flattering. I mean, its not everyday an attractive girl thinks about me like that."

Jo smiled to herself, _She still thinks I'm attractive, I could jump!_ She looked back at Keira, unable to keep the smile off her face. "I know, I believed ya before, but that's not it, really."

Keira gave a light giggle. "Jo, if there's something you wanna say, just say it quick. I'm your friend, I'll understand."

"Well... alright," Jo said. She was about to admit it, but found herself choking on her words. In her mind, she tried to rearrange the words so that she could say them, but nothing seemed to work. Then, she had an idea. "Keira, why don't you and me hang out this weekend. Ya know, I could drive you down to the Bronx and you could meet my family and we could just... hang. Play basketball, I can show you how to drive my Kowasaki. It'll be great. I could, I could-"

"Slow down a bit and take a breathe." Keira giggled as she stood up and put a finger over Jo's lips. "Jo, I'd love to hang out with you this weekend, but the thing is... Elizabeth has asked me to go to a movie with her Saturday."

Jo's face turned pale and she could feel her stomach drop; smashing all those butterflies to little pieces of dust. "Oh... well, then... wow..." Keira said nothing, but she could see the hurt on Jo's face. "Well, have fun! I mean, ya said she was hot right, so just go and have a great time! Ya never know, ya might-"

"You're still speaking very fast." Keira looked down at her feet for a moment before looking directly at Jo. "Jo, I'm sorry."

"Don't be, you have a great time! It's what you wanted, right?" Jo put on the best smile she could before looking down at her feet. Keira didn't look at anything else, but she could see Jo start to cry just a bit. Jo made a fake cough so she could wipe her face before moving past Keira saying. "Come on, you should probably hang out with Elizabeth for a bit." Jo headed out, but only waved 'hi' to the group before heading back upstairs. Keira came out and rejoined the group.

For a few hours, Jo layed on her bed and cried a bit. Her heart still beat as fast as before, but for a different reason. _She just had to be a lesbian too!_ Jo shouted in her head. _Of course she couldn't be anything else, she just had to be that! _Jo squeezed her pillow tightly and began to cry just a bit more. Soon, her head was hurting a bit and she closed her eyes for a while. Not that she had a pleasent rest, her head was swiming of her previous conversation. Jo was searching for other memories to remember to make her a bit happier; there were only three though. One was when her, Keira, Blair, Natalie, and Tootie were sanding their sets for English. The second was when Jo caught Keira touching herself. The final one was when Blair's boyfriend called and told her he was gay. Jo gave a small smile at this.

After the third hour, Keira came into the room and sat on Blair's bed. Jo opened her eyes and turned around, then sat up in shock. Jo was looking at her oddly, but Keira raised her hand up so that she could talk first. "Ya know, I'm begining to think that two of the five good friends I know are hiding something from me. Elizabeth, only I have no idea what except for the fact it has something to do with Kyle. And you, only I have no clue about that either."

"Look, I wanted to tell ya-" started Jo, but was stopped by Keira once again.

Keira smiled at her. "Tell me this weekend, alright. Right now I just wanna remain in the dark."

Jo looked at her oddly. "This weekend, but you'll be with Elizabeth, won't ya?"

"Nope, not anymore." Keira leaned back on her elbows. "I told Elizabeth that I promised to hang out with you this weekend and we decided to wait until next weekend. So, if you'll still have me, I'd really like to go back home with you, Jo."

It felt like she was now flying! A huge smile formed on Jo's face as she jumped up and hugged Keira tightly in excitement. Keira laughed and hugged back. Just then, Tootie, Blair, and Natalie came into the room talking about Kyle and Elizabeth. Jo backed away and returned to her bed where she pulled out her history book. Keira plopped herself down on the end and smiled at the other three.

"I just can't believe that jerk!" Blair shouted as she sat down on her bed, pouting. "Kyle is gay! And do you know how he turned gay?"

"I bet your just dying to tell us, Blair," stated Jo.

Blair nodded. "Damn straight! He had attacked this girl one night and he realized how wrong he was, so he decided to become gay! Well, he'll have enough fun with the men in the prison-"

"Blair!" shouted Jo and Keira together. They looked at each other before Jo said, "Don't you think its odd that he had attacked a girl and that we found two of the three people who raped Keira!"

Blair was about to say something, but thought about that for a minuted before gasping herself. "Oh my gosh, your right! Keira, you turned him gay!"

Keira nodded. "I have that effect on people." In the backround, Jo was smiling to herself.

Natalie giggled and said, "Yeah, look at Elizabeth. The other day she was more like a stranger, today she's all over you!"

Jo put the book down and sat upright. "She was all over ya?"

"Not literally," said Keira, "she asked me out and that's it."

"But she kept giving you glances out of the corner of her eye, even after you said you couldn't go!" shouted Tootie from her bed.

Blair shook her head. "You don't go out very often, do you Keira? How could you say 'no' to her?"

"Because, Jo and me have already made plans," said Keira proudly, "and I refuse to break them."

"That's cool, but enough talk! I have to study!" Natalie layed back with her Math book and began to figure out problems in her head.

Keira and Jo exchanged smiles before Jo continued reading. Blair stared at them, shocked. "Your willing to give up a date who's British, meaning that they have great taste, in order to hang out Mrs. Goodwrench?"

Jo turned a page. "Keep talking Blair and Mrs. Goodwrench will shove her Goodwrench into your socket plug!"


	17. Blair Suspects

**sorry for grammer and spelling errors  
personally, I kinda like this chapter.**

* * *

The weekend could have come much sooner for Jo since she was going insane waiting for it to come at all! She had been irritable to everyone, she was rushing through her school work, the floors and tables of the lunch room were cleaned badly; Natalie and Tootie were starting to think that she may be on drugs. Ignoring their comments, Jo was focusing all her attention on this weekend and she was surprised that Keira was excited too.

By Friday afternoon, Jo was shaking with excitement as she sat in her last class just staring at the clock. Luckly, she didn't know anyone in the class so no one talked to her much. Once the bell rang, Jo jumped and nearly ran for the door. Forgetting to meet the other four in the hall, Jo rushed backup to her room and began to pack everything at once. She didn't really need to take much, just clothes and the rest would happen naturally. Eventually, her mind wandered off and she began folding her clothes mindlessly, not noticing when Blair, Tootie, and Natalie came into the room.

Blair looked over at Jo who seemed to be rushing and just smirked. "Jo, I think you should get a job for a racing company. With the way your packing, they should have you in the pit so you can repair cars within sixty seconds."

"Thanks, I'll keep that in mind," said Jo quietly.

"Are you getting ready for the weekend with Keira?" asked Natalie curiously. Jo nodded. "Must be something, ever since Tuesday, you've been hard to talk too."

Blair sat down and gazed at Jo. "Jo, can I ask you something personal?"

"Blair, you've been invading my personal life for a while now. Since when do ya have to ask?"

"Right," said Blair flipping her hair back. "Just out of curiosity, is there something your not telling us about you and Keira?"

The room fell silent and Jo looked at her distantly. "Like what?"

Blair leaned back. "I think you know what I mean."

"No, Blair," said Jo with a grunt, "there is nothing between me and Keira."

"Then why were you so excited to get up her and pack?"

"Because when we get to my home, I'll see some of my really good-looking guy neighbors," lied Jo. "They alwasy come out and welcome me without their shirts, they hug me and ask me how I've been and sometimes they come over to eat."

Blair's mouth dropped. "Good, good, good-looking men? No shirts?"

"Yeah!"

"Keep your mouth shut, Blair or you'll attract flies!" said Tootie sitting at the desk.

Jo finished packing her clothes into a duffle back and hoisted up on her shoulders. "Well, I'm gonna go check to see if Keira's ready. If she is, we're just going to high-tail out of here. See ya guys!" Jo hugged Natalie and Tootie goodbye. Then Jo saluted Blair and headed out of the room.

"Jo's so lucky," said Natalie, "she lives in an area that's dangerous and is surrounded by flies, but still has hot guys!"

"You believe that story?" asked Blair.

"Yeah, don't you?"

Blair stood up and flipped her hair. "I'd like too, but I find it's much farther from the truth."

Tootie came up to her and put her hands on her hips. "What are you getting at Blair?"

"Simple Tootie," said Blair with a smile, "I think Jo and Keira have more on their minds then just visiting Jo's family. Get it?"

Natalie's mouth dropped. "Oh Blair, you don't think that Jo... that Keira... that they... oh my!"

"I am. Why else would Jo be packing like a mad woman, practically run out of every class and has been jumpy since Tuesday?"

"But I thought Jo wasn't gay?"

Blair's smile faded. "Well, I have yet to figure that out, but I assume so."

"What about Keira?" asked Tootie. "I mean, she likes Elizabeth, not Jo. I mean, she did seem to like Jo, but that was before Elizabeth. She's crazy about her."

"That is the one thing that puzzles me."

Natalie brushed her off. "I don't belive it. At least, until I have some proof. Come on, Tootie, let's get something to eat."

"Right behind you," said Tootie.

Jo waited outside Keira's door without even knocking. Her feet seemed to be getting heavy the closer she walked to Keira's dorm. Jo couldn't help, but feel slightly bad when she walked down the secluded hallway after that incident. Now Jo stood here, almost afraid to knock incase Keira was in another situation like that. After a few moments, Jo was able to knock and recieve an open door quickly.

"Hey Jo, come on it!" Keira opened the door and guided Jo inside. Keira's dorm was small, almost no room at all. As Keira closed the door, she rushed around to clear things off her bed and desk chair. "Sorry, I've been swamped lately."

"It's cool. What are ya working on?" asked Jo.

Keira shrugged. "A story. It's been a nightmare, though. I have the idea in my head, but it's hard to put it into words. Have a seat."

Jo sat down at the desk and placed her bag by her feet. Keira went into the bathroom and closed the door. Waiting for her, Jo looked around. There was nothing on Keira's walls except notebook paper with scribbles of words or small cartoons. On Keira's desk were different files with titles. _Must be Keira's stories._ Feeling that Keira wouldn't really mind, Jo picked up a few and looked at them. One was called 'Path of a Werewolf' which Jo assumed to be a horror. Then there was 'Venom Room' and 'Thunder' and 'Soul Speaker.' Jo got the idea that Keira was pretty creative, just by the titles.

The bathroom door opened and Keira walked over to her bed and placed a shirt inside. "I was getting rid of a stain." Jo nodded and placed the stories back down. Keira noticed this and felt like she should ask. "You like any of them?"

"Well, the werewolf one sounds intresting," said Jo picking it up, "and I think the soul one looks cool too."

"Take them, hope you enjoy," said Keira with a smile. "The one in your hand, 'Path of a Werewolf' deals with these two sisters trapped in the middle of a forest during December and they come across this fort that is protecting itself from werewolves. Get's pretty dramatic and scary. Then 'Soul Speaker' is a romanc fiction. There's this guy named Jeff and he's adjusting to high school, but ends up befriending people who believe that life is pointless and that death is the answer. Well, as he tries to get out of it, he ends up falling for a girl who deeply believs her life is worthless. He wants to help her and as he does he finds that his best friend Jake is struggling with drug use and his sexual orientation and is on the verge of being hospitalized."

"Wow," said Jo in shock. "I can't wait to read them."

Keira smiled. "Hope you like them. Well, let's get going, shall we?"

Jo jumped up and grabbed her back. Leading Keira out, they hoisted their bags on their backs as Jo straddled onto her bike followed by Keira. Before they set off, Keira pointed out that Blair, Tootie, and Natalie were looking at them. Jo and Keira waved and then they took off for the Bronx.

As they ride, Jo can't help, but notice how much she liked Keira's body pressed against hers. Jo was smiling silently to herself as she drove. Keira didn't help her feelings at all; her hands were near masaging her stomach as Keira held on and her head was resting near Jo's neck, meaning that Keira's breathe was tickling Jo. It was then Jo decided to explore her sense of touch mentally. As she drove, Jo was trying to focus and imagine what parts of Keira were touching her at the moment; her hands, her arms, her chin, her stomach, her breasts, her legs, and possibly in between them. Jo nearly swerved the bike off to the side. After Keira asked her if she was ok, Jo cleared her mind of those thoughts.

Hours later, Jo stopped in front of an old looking building. Keira hopped off followed by Jo who locked her bike up in every way possible. They walked up to the door and Jo knocked, waiting for an answer. There was a huge amount of silence before Jo knocked again. No answer. Deciding that it would be faster to look for her key, Jo dug into her pockets and pulled out a key to open the door. Once open, Jo let Keira go inside before her.

Keira looked around around with wide eyes, taking in all the surroundings. Jo took her bag and headed for her room. Keira followed, just wanting to see what it looked like. Just like Keira thought; motorcycle pictures, a few tools, pictures of cars, a fair-sized bed in green and a brown rug. Jo tossed the bags onto her bed and turned to Keira.

"We don't exactly have a guest room so, ya'll sleep in here with me," said Jo with a slight blush coming to her face.

"That's fine," said Keira, "as long as you don't mind me laying next to you."

Jo shrugged it off. "Yer my friend, I wouldn't mind at all."

Keira looked behind her and then back at Jo. "Where are your parents?"

"Probably out shopping or something. I thought I saw a note on the way inside. Ya want anything from the kitchen while I'm out there?"

"Na, it's already late I think I'll get ready for bed." Keira smiled at Jo. Jo just smiled back.

As Jo went out, she tried to imagine what kind of sleep wear Keira would wear. Heading into the kitchen, Jo saw a note underneat the toaster leg. Jo picked up and read it. _Jo, your father and I went out for a race tour. Be back Sunday night. Tell your friend she's welcome to anything she likes. Love you, Mom._ Jo's stomach sunk. Alone with Keira for a whole weekend. Jo smiled so brightly that she had to take a few minutes to try and hide it so Keira doesn't suspect.


	18. Why Not Me?

**sorry for spelling/grammer errors  
this chapter is rated MA (finally, huh?)**

* * *

Jo came back in to find Keira just finishing putting on her shirt. In her head, Jo cursed herself for not coming back quicker, but let it go once Keira turned around. She smiled at Jo and Jo smiled, closed the door, and headed over to her bed and sat down. Keira finished putting her clothes in her bag and pushed it out of the way. She jumped on the bed near Jo and looked at the paper.

"Something wrong?" asked Keira.

"My parents are out of town for the weekend," said Jo to her. "We're gonna be alone."

Keira gave a look that said 'oh, alright' and turned to Jo. "Sorry I can't meet your parents, but we could still have fun."

"Yeah," said Jo and then she smacked her head to get those thoughts out. "I think I'm gonna get ready for bed too."

"Alright, I'll turn around so I won't look." Keira did so, in fact she sat on the otherside of the bed, on the floor.

Jo appreciated this as she got undressed. Once she was bare, she felt a bit odd knowing Keira was there even though she wasn't looking. Jo put on her peach pajama's and packed her clothes away. She told Keira it was safe to look and Keira jumped onto the bed. Jo noticed now exactly what Keira was wearing; a silk pajama top with boxers as bottoms. This made Jo happy in away.

Jo slid into bed and Keira slid in on the other side. Turning off the light, Jo rolled over and saw that she was face to face with Keira. Keira smiled and whispered goodnight to her before rolling over. Jo didn't move, however, and decided to look at her a bit. A bit it seemed to Jo when she realized that she had been staring at Keira for an hour or so. Jo shook her head and tried to fall asleep when an idea poped into her head. Keira was asleep and Jo could sneak a sneak peak of Keira's behind if she lifted up the shirt slightly and the legs of the boxers.

As Jo went to lift the covers, Keira sturred and rolled over. She didn't open up her eyes, to Jo's relief, and only enhanced Jo's idea. There was more on the front anyway. Jo moved the covers away slightly and then reached over to Keira's top button. With both hands, Jo undid the first, second, and third. Her breathe was becoming raged and she tried to control it so Keira wouldn't hear. Slowly, Jo began to shift the shirt open so that she had view of both of Keira's breasts. Jo stopped about an inch away from revealing all and thought about it a moment. As she decided to do it, she heard a small noise.

"Having fun?" asked Keira who was gazing over at Jo who looked panicked now. Her hands pulled away quick and she sat up quickly. Jo held her head in her hands as Keira sat upright too, not bothering to button her shirt back up; instead just pulling the shirt closer together. She looked at Jo who seemed upset and rested a hand on her shoulder. "Is this some kind of cry of help or is this the reason you wanted me to come with you for the weekend, so you could experiement?"

"No," said Jo desperatly. "Its not that. I'm so sorry. I don't know what I was thinking. I'm sorry."

Keira squeezed her shoulder. "It's alright." Jo looked at her in shock, but Keira just smiled back at her. "Jo, what I think is going on is that I think your going through a phase right now. A whole phase where you just think or you start to think you have feelings for someone of the same sex."

"Well, no... uh, maybe."

"Jo listen, I realize I'm open most of the time and I am very protective of my body at times, but your a close friend of mine," said Keira quietly, "if you ask me to or if you want to just try it then, well, I'm here. I can't make any definate decisions or promises, but I'm here."

Jo looked at her stunned. "You mean, use ya?"

"If you want too. I know you won't hurt me, I trust you completely."

"I can't, that's just so wrong, Keira." Jo shook her head. "Its bad enough I even thought about it back there."

"Yeah, but you did want to back there?" asked Keira to Jo. Keira shifted herself so that she was looking at Jo almost directly in the eye. "Do you want to kiss me?"

"Wha?" Jo looked at Keira's warm eyes. "I... I can't... not to you..."

Keira shook her head. "No... why not with me? Jo, will you have me?"

Jo's mind raced back to her dream. Keira said that, she asked if Jo would have her. And like in the dream, Jo's only answer was, "Wha?"

Like in the dream, Keira had kissed Jo lightly on the lips. Jo's eyes closed as her heart fluttered and her stomach felt like it was flying. Jo leaned in to deepen it and Keira followed suit; placing one arm around Jo and tilting he head. Slowly, Keira was dragging Jo backwards so that she layed on top of Keira. Jo couldn't help herself any longer; her hands began to explore Keira's body over her shirt as Jo shifted so that she was pressed against Keira, but above her enough so she could breathe.

Keira's hands guided Jo's underneath her shirt until Jo cupped her breasts. Keira let out a moan through their pressed lips that set Jo off. Her tongue ran across Keira's bottom lip and willingly, Keira let Jo inside. They madly searched eachothers mouth as Jo massaged Keira's breasts slowly. Keira's hands were now grazing the top of Jo's shirt and she began to tease Jo. As Jo began to work on Keira's neck, her hands now pulling her nipples slightly, she could feel Keira buck slightly underneath her. Jo began to nibble on Keira's neck slightly causing her to moan loudly.

RING! Both Keira and Jo jumped slightly, startled by the ring. RING! Jo looked over to her phone and impatiantly, grabbed it and held it up to her ear. "What do ya want?!" Keira looked up at Jo's face the entire time just waiting for Jo to continue. "What?... Is she ok?... What happened?... How is she?... Oh, man... Yeah, yeah we'll be there as soon as possible... Yes... Yeah, don't worry... Tell her we're coming... Alright, bye."

"What happned?" asked Keira quietly to Jo.

Jo put the phone back on the reciever and looked down at her. "It's Blair. She went out shopping and someone hit her car. She's in the hospital; a broken leg and shattered ribs." Jo got off Keira. "Come on, we're going back."

"Ok," Keira replied. Both of them got dressed as fast as possible and headed off back to Peeksvile on Jo's bike.


	19. Keira Confesses

**sorry for spelling/grammer errors**

* * *

Jo and Keira arrived at the hospital in Peeksville. Neither talked the way back, both of them were concerned about what had happened to Blair. Hesitating, Keira got off Jo's bike and held onto Jo's back as she got off. Once secured, Jo and Keira made their way inside and up to the front desk. Jo asked where they had placed Blair and she guided a dead-silent Keira down an almost deserted hallway.

As they walked, Jo glanced back at Keira who could only give her a worried expression back. In her head, Jo was both worried and angry. _Me and Keira finally get into it, like a dream coming true, and someone just decides to hit Blair! If I find that person, I will kill them!_ Jo scratched the back of her neck and sighed. Keira stared at her, admiring the silence from Jo as a sign of her toughness.

They turned a corner and heard Tootie shout out their names. She came running up to Jo and squeezed her, tears in her eyes. Then she hugged Keira the same way, except getting Keira to cry as well. Natalie came up from the background and hugged them both and tried to settle an unsteady Tootie.

Jo placed her hands in her pockets. "So, how's Blair doing?"

"Fine," said Natalie, "in fact she's perky! We alone just can't get ourselves over the incident."

"Can I see her?"

"Once Mrs. Garret comes out, one person at a time." Jo nodded and saw Keira's head sink. Natalie gave a small pat on Jo's shoulder. "I know that your whole weekend was ruined and-"

Jo shrugged with a smile, "Don't worry, I would rather be here to make sure Blair's ok."

"Me too," said Keira quietly.

After a few moments, Mrs. Garret came out with a smile, hugged Jo and allowed Jo to go in to see Blair. Mrs. Garret sat down next to Tootie and sighed in relief. "Wow, Blair's tougher then she looks."

"How do you mean?" asked Tootie curiously.

"Well, she's extremely happy even though she's in pain and she can't wait to get back to school." Mrs. Garret glanced over at Keira. "Are you alright?"

Keira nodded with a smile. "Now that I know Blair's alright, I'm doing fine."

Mrs. Garret gasped. "Oh, Jo and you's weekend! I'm so sorry-"

"I'd rather be here, Mrs. Garret."

Natalie leaned against the wall. "What were you and Jo doing when Mrs. Garret called?"

Keira opened her mouth, but no words came out for a few seconds. "Sleeping."

"Really? So that's why Jo snapped at me that way!" said Mrs. Garret. "That doesn't explain why she was breatheless though."

"You caught her at a bad time, she was having a nightmare!" Keira's easy lie convined the three as she leaned back against the wall.

They waited minutes before Jo came out with a grin. All the worry was gone and Jo looked like her old self. She came out and smiled. "Blair will be fine. All they have to do is melt the plastic in her legs back together, she'll be good as new."

Tootie laughed. "Did you insult her at all?"

"Wouldn't be me if I didn't!"

"Can I see her?" asked Keira still laughing. Jo nodded and moved away so Keira could go inside.

She walked past an empty bed towards the back where Blair sat reading a fashion magazine. Smiling to herself, Keira stepped forward and caught Blair's eye. Blair smiled and hugged Keira tightly before releasing her so she could sit on the side of the bed. Keira sat there just holding her hand and smiling as Blair started to fix her hair with her other hand. Keira couldn't help it, a laugh just escaped her and Blair smacked her playfully on the hand.

"You came," said Blair with a smile, "now tell the truth; how much money did you have to give Jo to get you both back here without insults?"

Keira laughed. "By squeezing her ribs as we were riding back."

"Sorry, your weekend was ruined. I know you both had been looking forward to it."

"It's alright, nothing major." Keira smiled back at her, but Blair didn't smile back. "What?"

Blair looked at her curiously. "What happened with you two?" Keira sat there shocked at the question, but Blair was ready. "Don't lie either. Ever since you met Jo, Jo has been acting a bit funny. And I've never seen her more excited to spend the weekend with someone." Keira dropped her head to get out of Blair's view, but Blair continued. "Keira, please tell me. I won't laugh or anything. I won't tell anyone."

Keira looked back at her and sighed to herself. "I know." She adjusted herself so that she was facing Blair directly. "See, I don't know about Jo, but... well, she's unlike any girl I've ever met before. I know what you would say if were back at school; she's got as much good looks as Micheal Jackson is black anymore." Blair laughed a bit, but motioned for her to continue. "I think that I might be falling for her."

"I thought you liked Elizabeth," said Blair quietly.

"I do, I think she's attractive, but Jo is just... I don't know." Keira began to smile and her face turned red.

Blair leaned back. "Why did you say yes to go out with Elizabeth?"

Keira looked at her. "Because I thought Jo wouldn't care about me the way I care about her. I mean, I assumed she was straight so I didn't bother persuing it."

"Assumed? What do you mean assumed?"

"Well, this weekend proved differently." Blair now sat up listening intently. "Don't tell Jo. See, I thougth she invited me down just to spend some time with me, as friends. That wasn't all. See, I caught Jo trying to sneak a peak at my boobs." Blair gasped a bit, but Keira gave her no time to retort. "I don't really mind cause she's my friend and I know she wouldn't have done much more. The thing is that I think Jo is going through a phase where she's seems attracted to girls."

"So, is she straight?"asked Blair.

"I don't know. I mean, I felt weak at the time so I didn't know how to handle the situation. Eventually, I was asking her to take advantage of me. To take advantage of the moment. I don't think it helped her at all, but she did. We did."

Blair's mouth was almost on the floor. "You had sex?!"

"Sorta," said Keira now glancing at her, "see, the accident sorta stopped it right in the middle."

"Oh," said Blair, "Damnit! I am horrible! That's ok, just drive back there and continue what you were doing, I won't mind." Keira didn't laugh at this though. Blair looked at her with a concerend expression. "There's something else, isn't there?"

Keira gazed at her. "I want Jo to be happy, but I don't think I'm the person to do it. I need your help."

"Well, Keira as much as I would love to help out Jo, I don't think what your thinking will work."

"Not like that, Blair, I know you like men!" Keira snapped. "I mean, do you know of anyone that Jo once cared for deeply? Ya know, someone that didn't hurt her at all like Eddie?"

Blair sat and thought for a moment. She knew one, but she told Jo that she wouldn't tell anyone. Blair glanced up into Keira's desperate eyes and sighed silently and decided that if it would help her friend, then she was all for it. "I do."


	20. A Heart Breaks

**sorry for spelling/grammer erros**

* * *

A few days later, Jo, Keira, Natalie, Mrs. Garret, and Tootie were dragging Blair back to school. They spent a lot of time up in their room just hanging out with Blair and making fun of her and just plain being there. Because of this, Tootie swore, that Blair was getting better because of laughter. Jo and Keira didn't speak about what happened, but they didn't act differently towards one another. Natalie and Tootie couldn't be happier that everyone was just themselves and weren't acting strange.

One afternoon, Keira escorted Jo back to her room to say 'hello' to Blair. The came in talking about pirates and dropped their books off on Jo's bed. Jo looked over at Blair and laughed. "The strange thing about ya being unable to walk is the fact that yer just as lazy now as ya were before ya got into that accident."

"You know the phrase 'laughter is the best medicine,' well your laughter is deadly," said Blair flipping through a magazine.

Keira sat down and watched the two argue. Jo smiled and turned to Blair. "Oh, Blair, yer losing yer touch. You have to get well so you can get better insults."

"How about I steal some of yours! You still keep them in city dump, don't you?" said Blair with a wicked smile.

"This is too good for words." Keira began to laugh hard.

Jo glanced back at Keira. "That may be where I keep my jokes, but that's where Blair made up her family tree."

"I'd rather be related to a tin can then a sewer dump," said Blair in retort.

Keira stood in between them. "Just stop before you get to personal, alright?"

Blair and Jo became silent. There was a knock on the door and Keira walked away cautiously looking back at them incase they attacked one another. Jo began to put her books back as Blair kicked her in the butt with her good foot. Jo stood upright, turned, and went to punch Blair in the forearm. Soon, their fighting turned into giggles as they started slapping one another playfully.

Eventually, Jo stopped and stepped down to face Keira who stood there staring at her. Jo smiled and asked, "Who was it?"

Keira smiled back at her, but said nothing. Her hand grasped the door knob and turned it. Pulling it open, Keira hid behind the door and opened it up for Jo to see. Her mouth dropped in shocked and her eyes widened. A man walked in with short brown hair, wearing a white shirt, brown pants and shoes and was smiling at her and staring into her eyes.

Jo formed a smile and the man said, "Hello, Jo."

"David!" shouted Jo as she ran and hugged him. They held tighly onto each other for minutes on end. Blair glanced over to Keira and smiled, only to see Keira's face fill with sadness covered by a fake layer of happiness. Jo and David pulled back and kissed passionitely. After a minute or so, Jo pulled back. "David, it's you! It's really you!"

"I knew we would see each other again," said David with a smile.

"But how? Who?" Jo stared at him bewildered.

David just giggled. "This girl called me and asked for me. She said that she went to school with a girl named Jo Polniacezk and I only knew one girl by that name. Then she said that she goes to the same school as Jo. Then she asked if I could come here to see you. This girls name was Keira I believe."

Jo glanced over David's shoulder to Keira who stood there with a tear-struck face. Jo pulled away from David and walked over to Keira, hugging her lovingly. Keira responded by giving Jo the exact same hug back. Jo could hear Keira sob onto her shoulder and she was sure that Keira could hear her do the same thing. Keira's heart pounded rapidly onto Jo's chest, feeling that she wanted to hold onto her as long as possible.

Then Jo pulled away to look at Keira and smiled. "Keira, I can't thank you enough. Thank you!"

Keira smiled. Jo went back and hugged David deeply. Keira felt like dying as she stood there. The tears wouldn't stop coming out and Blair could see this. Deciding that Keira need to really get away from this, Blair motioned for her.

"You know, I feel like walking about today," said Blair happily to Keira, "Keira, will you help me?" Keira nodded and helped Blair up and out of the room.

Once out, Blair stopped moving, causing Keira to stop. She stared into Keira's face and all she could see were Keira's sobs and how hurt she looked. Embrasing her, Blair held onto Keira tightly as she cried hard onto he shoulder. Blair rubbed her back and said, "Keira, it's alright. You made Jo very happy you know." Keira still cried onto her shirt. "I know what will make you feel better. How about we go for a walk around the block?" Keira looked up into Blair's face and whiped away her tears. She nodded and helped Blair down the stairs.

Jo and David sat ont he bed holding onto one another for near an hour. At one point, Jo looked at him and asked, "When did ya get here?"

"Just a few minutes ago," said David. "I was encouraged by my father to go too."

"How is he?"

"Fine." David smiled and rubbed Jo's cheek. "Jo, since we met. I haven't loved."

Jo's smile faded as she stared at him. "Ya haven't?"

David shook his head. "No, I haven't. I was afraid I would never see you again and I thought I was in love, but I became friends with this girl." Jo nodded and looked down at her hands. "Jo, have you loved?"

Jo didn't know how to lie to his face. She couldn't. Painfully, she looked into his eyes. "David, I have."

"Do not look down. I understand, it is fine. I can tell you still love me."

"I do, but," Jo said, "I don't know how to stop loving them."

As David was about to speak, police sirens were heard stopping close to Eastland. Jo stood up and looked out the window to see the cops storming inside and some coming out holding onto a struggling man. She grabbed David by the hand and dragged him out and downstairs to the kitchen and into the lunch room. Once she got there, she saw Mrs. Garret holding onto Tootie and Natalie was helping Blair to sit down. The police and ambulance were huddled around the back door through the lounge. David let go of Jo's hand and Jo came up to Mrs. Garret.

"Mrs. G, what's going on?" asked Jo. Mrs. Garret turned around, but said nothing. "You ok?" Mrs. Garret let go of Tootie and placed both of her hands on Jo's shoulders. "What is it?"

Mrs. Garret hesitated before continuing. "There was an incident as Blair and Keira went to go for a walk. A man jumped out. The police caught him and are taking him away."

"Who was it?"

"It was... Eddie," said Mrs. Garret. Jo felt weak at the knees. "It was also Eddie who hit Blair a few days ago."

Jo started to snarl. "I'll kill him! If he ever get's out I'll kill him and... wait, where's Keira?" Mrs. Garret once again didn't answer. Jo grabbed her and shook her slightly. "Where's Keira?!"

Mrs. Garret stared deep into Jo's eyes for a minute before answering quietly. "Keira... is dead, Jo."


	21. The Keira Effect

**sorry for spelling & grammer errors**

* * *

A week later, the girls were sitting in chairs watching as hardly anyone showed up for Keira's funeral. Jo's eyes never moved from the casket. Blair sat next to her holding onto her. Tootie and Natalie stood in the back, starring at the floor as Mrs. Garret was adjusting the few flowers in the room. A couple groups of students from school showed up as well as Natalie's Mom, Tootie's parents, Blair's mom, and Jo's parents. David too showed up, bringing a huge basket of flowers that he layed near Keira's feet. Then, the manager of the international resturant made a bouqet of cherry blossom flowers made entirely out of ramen and spices.

After staring for over an hour, Jo rubbed her face and turned to Blair who was still holding her. "I can't believe Keira's parents didn't show up."

"I know." Blair sat up. "I realize they wanted nothing to do with her, but the least they could do was pay respects."

"I'm going to go check on Nat and Tootie," said Jo. She patted her knee and stood up.

Jo headed near the back where Natalie and Tootie stood together silently. Pausing for a slight moment, Jo continued on her way until she was face to face with a girl she didn't know. She has short dark hair, bright blue eyes, some freckles, fairly skinny and had a ring in her lip. They looked at eachother for moments until Jo cleared her throat and gave a small, faint smile.

"Is this Keira Anderson's funeral?" asked the girl.

Jo nodded. "This is it. You are a friend of hers?"

The girl smiled weakly. "Yes. My name is Emma Klark, me and Keira were friends for two years before she went to Eastland."

Jo's stomach dropped. This was Emma. The Emma. The one Keira had fallen in love with before coming to Peeksville. The one who broke her heart, not delibritly of course. Jo couldn't hardly think of anything to say for a few moments. "Yes, Keira has talked about you. I'm Jo, one of Keira's friends."

"How did she die?" asked Emma.

"She was stabbed in the heart," said Jo quietly, looking down. "By a guy named Eddie."

Emma looked at her hands and then back at Jo. "I am very lucky to have met you, Jo. I can tell you and her were close. I'm going to go pay my respects."

Jo watched her walk away towards the casket. Jo couldn't believe she had finally met Emma. Silently, Jo turned to see Natalie and Tootie coming towards her. They looked at each other and, without saying anything, headed towards Blair and sat down. Blair had began to burst into tears followed by Natalie and Tootie. Jo didn't cry; she had cried so much in the past week that she felt that she couldn't cry anymore.

As a few people passed, none of the four said a word to the other. Their parents came by to make sure they were ok, but no one else had spoken to them. Eventually, David came and sat down next to Jo and fell silent like the rest of them. Mrs. Garret had came up to the casket again and put one flower in Keira's hands. Then, she sat down next to Tootie and joined the silence.

There was a rustle and then someone said, "Jo." Jo turned around and stood up quickly and glared. It was Beth. Jo was about to speak, but Beth spoke first. "I know you hate me. I know Keira did too. And I know that what I've done can't be forgiven now, especially. I just wanted to say how sorry I am."

"It's a little late for that, Beth," said Jo now easing up. "You've had plenty of chances before."

"I know," said Beth, "and I didn't take them. Well, I'm saying it now because I was too late before. I'm sorry. Truely. To you all and to Keira."

Before Jo could respond, Beth walked up to Keira's casket, got down on her knees, and said a prayer. Jo sat down and fell silent once again throughout the rest of the funeral. As the funeral came to an end, many people came by and said how sorry they were to Jo, Blair, Natalie, Tootie, and Mrs. Garret. Their parents hugged them and kissed them goodbye before they headed off home. Beth came by one more time to say how sorry she was. David kissed Jo on the cheek and said goodbye to her as he too left.

Mrs. Garret drove the girls back to Eastland silently. Once arriving, the girls sat down at the usual table and just stared at it. Mrs. Garret went into the kitchen and brought out some lemonade for them to drink. They drank it silently. After moments, Jo stood up and headed over to the serving line. Standing behind it, she looked around and then looked at them.

Blair stared at her. "What is it, Jo?"

Jo didn't respond right away. She grazed her hand over the metal for a minute before saying, "This is where I met her. For the first time. I had served her tons of times before, but this is where we first met. Do ya remember?" The girls nodded. Jo smiled and began to cry silently. "We were serving mac and cheese to a bunch of poodles when Keira came up and asked me if I was ok. She stood up for me, right here."

"Jo," mumbled Mrs. Garret silently, but Jo continued.

"I'll never forget it. Then we went to lunch and we said she could join our group for the project. I talked to her that night about it. She took us to that international resturant and we ate tons of great food. Do ya remember?" Jo's tears were uncontrolable. "It's funny that it was only Blair who persued those dreams of mine. You were right Blair. You were right; I liked them. I loved them in fact. I loved her. I loved her so much. Then Elizabeth came along and I just couldn't do it anymore."

Blair sighed and looked at Jo. "That night in the hospital, she told me what happened between you two. She loved you, Jo. She loved you so much."

Jo leaned on the serving line and began to cry loudly. Mrs. Garret came around and held her. "I can't believe she's gone!"

**15 Years Later**

"I can't wait to see Jo and David again!" shouted Natalie. "It's been forever, I can't wait until she hears the good news!"

Tootie laughed at her. "Calm down Nat, anyone would be excited over that."

"I agree though, I can't wait to see what happened to Mrs. Goodwrench," said Blair happily.

People started to head out of the terminal and out came Jo carrying her bags behind her. She looked up and saw three smiling faces staring at her. Unable to contain herself, she ran for them and embrassed Blair first, then Natalie, then Tootie. They all exchanged one more hug with her before she turned to them and gave a great smile.

"Ya guys look great!" said Jo with a huge grin.

Blair flipped her hair back and smiled. "Did you expect anything less?"

"So, where's David?" asked Tootie.

"Oh, he's coming. He wanted to you to see me first." Jo laughed and put her bags on the floor. "So how are things?"

"Great! I'm a full time journalist for the New York times and Jeff is loving me!" said Natalie with a smile.

Tootie patted her on the back. "I've been cast for an upcoming movie based off a popular book."

"Which leads me to your surprise, Jo." Natalie reached into her bag and pulled out two books. She handed them to Jo. "They were published a few months ago."

Jo held them up and smiled. "Ah, 'The Soul Speaker and Path of a Werewolf.' I loved these books." She hugged Natalie and placed the books inside her travel bag. "So, Blair, whats new with you?"

"I own Bloomingdales!" said Blair with a smile. "It's amazing, I just love it there!"

"Look, here comes David!" shouted Tootie as she waved him down.

David came up to them and from behind him a small little girl came running up to Blair. Blair picked her up and hugged her tightly. "Oh my gosh, Keira, your getting to big!"

"Mom says that soon I'll be bigger then you," said Keira, "then I can say stuff that only mom says to you."

Blair looked back at Jo and recieved a smile. "That's my girl, Keira!"

"How are all of you?" asked David with a smile.

"Enough talking here, let's go get something to eat!" said Natalie.

She lead Tootie and Blair away followed by David. Jo grabbed her bag and said, "Come on, Keira, let's go."

"I thought you said we were going to look at a school you went too," said Keira happily.

"Oh we are," said Jo, "we're going to see where your mom went to school and she met one of the best friends of her life."

Keira looked up at her. "Is it Blair?"

"No. Not Natalie or Tootie either, someone just as special though. I met her while I was serving lunch one day."

**THE END  
(alternet ending in next chapter)**


	22. Alternate Ending

**Alternate Ending  
-takes place after Keira opens up the door to find David standing there with a smile.**

* * *

"David!" shouted Jo as she ran and hugged him. They held tighly onto each other for minutes on end. Blair glanced over to Keira and smiled, only to see Keira's face fill with sadness covered by a fake layer of happiness. Jo and David pulled back and kissed passionitely. After a minute or so, Jo pulled back. "David, it's you! It's really you!" 

"I knew we would see each other again," said David with a smile.

"But how? Who?" Jo stared at him bewildered.

David just giggled. "This girl called me and asked for me. She said that she went to school with a girl named Jo Polniacezk and I only knew one girl by that name. Then she said that she goes to the same school as Jo. Then she asked if I could come here to see you. This girls name was Keira I believe."

Jo glanced over David's shoulder to Keira who stood there with a tear-struck face. Jo pulled away from David and walked over to Keira, hugging her lovingly. Keira responded by giving Jo the exact same hug back. Jo could hear Keira sob onto her shoulder and she was sure that Keira could hear her do the same thing. Keira's heart pounded rapidly onto Jo's chest, feeling that she wanted to hold onto her as long as possible.

Then Jo pulled away to look at Keira and smiled. "Keira, I can't thank you enough. Thank you!"

Keira smiled. Jo went back and hugged David deeply. Keira felt like dying as she stood there. The tears wouldn't stop coming out and Blair could see this. Deciding that Keira need to really get away from this, Blair motioned for her.

"You know, I feel like walking about today," said Blair happily to Keira, "Keira, will you help me?" Keira nodded and helped Blair up and out of the room.

Once out, Blair stopped moving, causing Keira to stop. She stared into Keira's face and all she could see were Keira's sobs and how hurt she looked. Embrasing her, Blair held onto Keira tightly as she cried hard onto he shoulder. Blair rubbed her back and said, "Keira, it's alright. You made Jo very happy you know." Keira still cried onto her shirt. "I know what will make you feel better. How about we go for a walk around the block?" Keira looked up into Blair's face and whiped away her tears. She nodded and helped Blair down the stairs.

Jo and David sat ont he bed holding onto one another for near an hour. At one point, Jo looked at him and asked, "When did ya get here?"

"Just a few minutes ago," said David. "I was encouraged by my father to go too."

"How is he?"

"Fine." David smiled and rubbed Jo's cheek. "Jo, since we met. I haven't loved."

Jo's smile faded as she stared at him. "Ya haven't?"

David shook his head. "No, I haven't. I was afraid I would never see you again and I thought I was in love, but I became friends with this girl." Jo nodded and looked down at her hands. "Jo, have you loved?"

Jo didn't know how to lie to his face. She couldn't. Painfully, she looked into his eyes. "David, I have."

"Do not look down. I understand, it is fine. I can tell you still love me."

"I do, but," Jo said, "I don't know how to stop loving them."

There was a knock at the door and in came Keira. Her face wasn't as red before, but she still looked a bit upset. David stood up as Keira came in and Jo followed suit. Keira smiled at them and said, "Jo, can I speak to you for a minute?" David turned to Jo and kissed her on the cheek before departing out of the room. Jo stepped down and came up to Keira curiously. "What's wrong Keira?"

"Listen, Jo," started Keira, "I know you really like David and I know your happy he's here, but there's something I just have to say to you now before it's to late cause otherwise-"

"You picked up that talking fast thing from me, didn't you?" asked Jo with a laugh. Keira stopped and laughed with her. "Keira, I have to tell you something too."

"You do? Well... how about we just spit it out at the same time, alright?"

Jo nodded. They counted to three slowly. "1...2...3!" Then they erupted out at the same time, "I love you!"

Jo stared at her, stunned at the moment. "Ya love me? But, I thought ya liked Elizabeth!"

"I do like her, but I love you! I've loved you since out talk that night I was sanding Tootie's balcony!" Keira took in another breathe. "In fact I was so hurt when I first saw your experssion when Eddie came that I cut my wrist in that bathroom because the pain I felt after watching you hug him was so unreal. I wanted to go with you back home and when you tried to look under my shirt, I wanted you to do it. I encouraged you to take advantage of me!"

"Ya did?" asked Jo stunned. "Why did you bring David here then?"

"Because I thought you didn't love me and I wanted to make you happy. Blair told me that you loved him once, I thought you still did."

Jo turned and paced back and forth. "What do I do now, I just told David that I missed him."

"Do you love him?"

"I don't know!"

"Do you want to love him?"

"No!" said Jo now facing her from a distance. "I want to love you, I want to be with you!"

Keira came up to her a few feet. "Then take me! Have me! I'll never look at Elizabeth again, I'll never look at another woman again!"

"Keira, I-" started Jo, but Keira interrupted.

"I love you, Jo! Damnit you said you loved me too! So love me, please! Have me, I want you to have me! I need you!"

Jo stared into her eyes and she finally saw that spark that Keira had when she saw Elizabeth. The same spark Jo desperately wanted for her own and she finally had it. It was beautiful. Jo's heart fluttered; Keira wanted to be with her, she loved her. And Jo loved Keira. She needed this, Jo needed her desperately. Keira wanted her too, Jo could see it in her eyes.

Feeling that the world was crumbling around her and feeling that nothing else mattered, Jo went up to Keira and kissed her deeply. Her arms wrapped around Keira's waist and Keira placed her's around Jo's neck. They pulled each other into a deep and passionate kiss unlike any of them ever had before. Keira's tongue touched Jo's bottom lip and Jo plunged hers into Keira's mouth deeply.

Outside, behind the door, Blair was looking through the keyhole nad was gasping frantically as soon as Keira and Jo embrassed. _Oh my lord! They really do love each other, don't they?_ She heard footsteps, but ignored them and gazed in distracted by Keira nd Jo.

"Blair, what are you doing?" asked Natalie to her.

"Shh!" said Blair, "I'm watching Jo and Keira make-out, leave me alone!"

Natalie tisked. "Fine, I'll just go down stairs and- Jo and who making-out?!" Natalie pushed Blair away and opened the door just enough to see Jo push Keira ontop of Jo's bed. "Oh my gosh, they're gonna do it!"

"Let me see!" said Blair who was now standing over Natalie gazing in.

More footsteps were heard and soon, Tootie was standing there. "What are you guys looking at?"

"Jo and Keira!" said Natalie, "Don't look, Tootie, this is to mature for you."

"Please, I almost saw Jermane Jackson naked once," said Tootie as she got down on her knees and peared through the door. She gasped and said quietly, "What are they doing?"

Blair looked down at her. "Tootie, grow up!"

Jo had Keira completely stripped within five minutes and Keira working on Jo's pants. Both grunting like huge tigers in heat, Keira began to rip of Jo's pants with her mouth; violently tugging at them until they were around her ankles. Jo took off her shirt and bra and layed down ontop of Keira and they kissed frantically, each masaging eachother's breasts as they moaned outloud, driving the other crazy.

"I should not be seeing this!" shouted Tootie. "This is just... wow!"

"Then why are you still here, Tootie?" asked Natalie.

Blair snorted. "Well, that's more of Jo that I ever planned on seeing."

Jo began to plant kisses down Keira's stomach until she kept going lower until she hit Keira's curls. At first, just pushing up against her to just get a high, Jo went down deeper and kissed her nub lightly. She could hear Keira moan in the background. Jo raised a finger and began to rub it while licking her way around Keira's opening. Keira's hands reached down and found Jo's hair, pulling lightly as Keira began to buck in Jo's mouth. There was a bit of precum where Jo decided to plunge her tongue inside Keira. As she did, Keira screeched Jo's name loudly into the room followed by huge moans.

"What are they doing?" asked Tootie to the other two.

"Tootie, seriously, grow up!" said Blair. "Why am I still watching this, I don't even like stuff like this."

Natalie shook her head. "Because it's our friends and we knew there might have been something from the start."

Keira pulled down onto the bed and Keira straddled herway ontop of her. After a few moments of kissing, Keira lifted up Jo's right leg and placed it on her shoulder. Then, Keira adjusted herself so that one of her legs was behind Jo and one was in front with Jo's center in the middle. Jo reached up and cupped Keira's breasts in her hands. Keira lowered herself and Jo let out that huge breathe she had held in since the begining. Keira giggled a bit as she rubbed her nub up against Jo's. Jo looked at her and Keira smiled back and said, "I love you." Jo smiled and then Keira began to buck. One buck and Jo was screaming in pleasure!

"Oh, what is that called?" asked Natalie curiously.

"I read it some where, I think they're scizzoring," said Tootie.

Blair looked down at her. "How would you know that?"

"I'm not that innocent."

"Someone should really get Mrs. Garret and tell her what's going on," said Natalie, but no one moved.

Both bucking like mad, Keira pushed harder onto Jo and leaned forward a bit to kiss Jo. Jo could hardly kiss for more then one second because she was moaning and screaming so loudly. Jo gave a huge buck followed by Keira and that was it, they hit their mark; the let loose and toppled onto each other. Both breathing heavy, they layed there in each other's arms and snuggled up together.

"Wow, my first really look at porn," said Tootie with a slight smile.

"I never want to see Jo and Keira like that again," said Natalie. "Although, I didn't exactly hate it either."

Blair backed away. "Neither did I, and I'm a lady!"

Natalie lifted herself back up and looked at Blair. "Blair, you aren't a lesbian either are you?"

"Why would you ask me that?"

Tootie stood up and closed the door. "Easy. We all enjoyed watching them so doesn't that make us... oh my..."

They each looked at each other with shocked faces before Natalie raced for the bathroom, Blair raced for the ktichen and Tootie ran outside to a grabage bin and together they just stood there in shocked and asked themselves, "Am I really?"

Jo and Keira gazed at each other and exchanged smiles. Jo rubbed Keira's shoulder and said, "I'm really glad ya stood up for me in the lunch line."

"I'm really glad you didn't abandon me, Jo," said Keira.

"Keira, did ya have the feeling that we were being watched?" Jo asked quickly. "I dunno, I felt like someone was watching us."

Keira looked puzzled. "If someone was, I hope they liked what they saw."

* * *

**thank you all so much for reading, I hope you enjoyed it.**


End file.
